


A ciencia cierta

by tulique



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Recopilación de oneshots sueltos.11: Kasumi&Misora: "Ooooh, conque esta es la famosa Kasumi" o cómo Kasumi conoce a la que se convertirá en su mejor amiga.12: Sawa&Kazumi&Banjou: "Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis listos?" o cómo Sawa entrena junto a Kazumi y Banjou.13: Equipo Nascita: "¿Vosotras queréis reeducarlos o traumatizarlos?" o cómo Misora prohíbe terminantemente el uso de palabrotas.14: Souichi&Misora: "Espera, ¿por eso llevas tantos días diciendo palabras raras y hablando de cosplay?" o cómo Souichi llega a una conclusión de lo más extraña.





	1. Gentoku+Katsuragi: Colegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentoku&Katsuragi: "quien hoy es tu amigo, mañana puede ser tu enemigo" o cómo Gentoku arrastra a Katsuragi al karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene referencias al primer episodio de ROGUE, aunque no es necesario haberlo visto para entender la historia.

La amistad de Katsuragi había sido una inyección de adrenalina en vena. Por fin había dado con alguien que compartiese la misma ambición que él; alguien en quien pudiese confiar, alguien con quien urdir un futuro nuevo para la nación, alguien que le comprendiese. Tal vez fue la luz de la Caja de Pandora la que enlazó sus destinos.

Gentoku sentía que era un hombre nuevo.

Quería pensar que aquella unión casi espiritual con Katsuragi iba más allá de Faust. Gentoku no quería limitarse a hablar con él del “Nebula Gas”, tema apasionante donde los hubiese, sino conocer a la persona que había más allá del científico del diablo. Sí, no había dudas al respecto: Katsuragi y él eran _amigos_. Uña y carne. Inseparables.

Por eso mismo iban a pasar el día haciendo cosas de amigos.

—¿Al karaoke? —preguntó Katsuragi sin un ápice de alegría.

No era un hombre muy expresivo.

—Eso mismo. —Gentoku puso una mano en el brazo de Katsuragi. Juraría que se estremeció un poco—. Uno también tiene que saber cuándo desconectar, Katsuragi.

—Ya, pero…

—Pero nada. A las siete y media vamos para allá. —Se frotó las manos, invocando una sonrisa de lo más preocupante—. Va a ser una noche larga.

“Y tan larga”, pensó Katsuragi mientras Gentoku, aún irradiando una felicidad que de contagiosa tenía poco, le acarició la cabeza con algo que podría considerarse afecto. Esto iba a ser terrible.

 

*

Katsuragi era un hombre que podía quedarse absorto durante horas y horas en su trabajo. Era admirable, verdaderamente admirable. Un ejemplo a seguir. Aun así, incluso él notó cómo su concentración férrea se rompía en mil pedazos al sentir la mirada de Gentoku. Estaba mordiendo un bolígrafo y balanceándose suavemente sobre la silla, sin despegar la vista de Katsuragi ni durante una milésima de segundo.

Ya eran las siete. A Katsuragi le quedaba media hora de vida.

 

*

Poco faltaba para que Katsuragi derramase una lagrimita al despedirse de su querido laboratorio aquella tarde. Preferiría quedarse allí unas horas más, volcándose en cuerpo y alma en su investigación, que ir al karaoke a ver cómo su socio se desmadraba con un micrófono y una pandereta.

—Esta vez viene acompañado —comentó un empleado con una sonrisa sincera. Katsuragi no le dio mayor importancia, pero a Gentoku le entraron ganas de molerlo a palos allí mismo.

Cosa que no hizo. Aún tenía una reputación que mantener como futuro líder de la patria. Además, Katsuragi le estaba mirando.

Gentoku se comió su furia a regañadientes y pidió dos parfaits de fresa para él y uno de plátano con nueces para Katsuragi.

—No me gusta el helado.

—Que no le gusta el helado, dice. —Gentoku cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, algo más risueño de lo normal en una situación que no tenía nada de graciosa—. Ay, Katsuragi, qué cosas tienes.

Dichas aquellas palabras carentes de significado, Gentoku condujo a Katsuragi al cuarto que les asignaron.

Iban a estar cuatro horas.

_Cuatro_.

Cuatro horas que Katsuragi podría haber invertido en investigar, leer, echar una cabezadita y ver en la tele los momentos clave de algún partido de golf. Pero no, la vida siempre le deparaba un castigo secreto a cada persona y este era el suyo.

Gentoku le pasó una pandereta y un micrófono. Katsuragi lo miró sin terminar de comprender bien qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso.

—Vamos, tenemos que escoger una canción. ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —preguntó Gentoku con una emoción casi infantil.

—El jazz instrumental.

—Música de verdad, digo. Cosas que se puedan cantar. Ah, y haz el favor de que no estén en inglés.

Katsuragi lo miró con unos ojos carentes de vida. Si es que a este hombre lo apartaban un segundo de su laboratorio y ya dejaba de ser persona.

—No escucho mucho la radio —confesó Katsuragi—. Escoja usted primero.

—¿Hago yo los honores? Pues muy bien, pero que se te vaya quitando la vergüenza de encima. No pretenderás que cante yo durante cuatro horas seguidas, ¿no? —Gentoku lo miró con una pizca de malicia, pero no parecía enfadado de verdad. Si acaso, burlón—. Tú dale a la pandereta, Katsuragi.

Katsuragi agitó un pelín la pandereta. Lo suficiente como para que los cascabeles emitiesen un ruido apenas perceptible por un oído humano.

—¡Con más brío, hombre!

Qué desastre. Si es que era tan palurdo que era imposible no encariñarse con él. Gentoku sabía de sobra que Katsuragi era algo rarito, pero nunca habría sospechado que su nivel de empanamiento llegaría a estos extremos. Ante un espectáculo tan lamentable como lo era verle agitar la pandereta como si se tratase de una campanita, Gentoku no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería llevarlo por ahí a beber. Katsuragi borracho no tendría desperdicio.

La primera canción que escogió Gentoku fue una balada que no paró de sonar hace veintidós veranos y que Katsuragi, que debió de haberse criado bajo una piedra, no conocía. Si para él la ignorancia musical de su amigo era poco menos que una desgracia, para Katsuragi lo era el ver a Gentoku viniéndose arriba con el estribillo. Su voz, tan profunda como el pozo por el que querría lanzarse Katsuragi, no estaba hecha para una melodía tan dulce y delicada. Su cara de estar a punto de cometer un asesinato, tampoco.

Katsuragi y su arritmia agitaron la pandereta cuando vieron que Gentoku sonreía lleno de satisfacción. Aplaudió por mera educación en cuanto terminó la canción.

Siete canciones y dos helados devorados después, Gentoku se dio por satisfecho y tomó asiento al lado de Katsuragi. Cerca, muy cerca de él. Katsuragi se corrió a un lado. Lo que para otra persona sería una señal clara de que uno apreciaba su espacio personal, para Gentoku era una invitación para acaparar más espacio; se espatarró sin ningún tipo de miramiento y le pasó un brazo a Katsuragi por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Gran noche.

Katsuragi, GENIO de la Física, mejor inventor del país y premio Nobel de la Elocuencia (si existiese), respondió:

—Sí.

Que quedase bien claro que Katsuragi no tenía nada en contra de Gentoku a nivel personal. Era, a fin de cuentas, un hombre muy…

(Katsuragi, en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que, aunque existiese el Nobel de la Elocuencia, él no se lo merecería)

Un hombre muy _carismático_. Sí, Gentoku tenía una habilidad pasmosa para dejarle sin habla. Siempre daba con la fórmula correcta para levantarle el ánimo cuando no veía la luz al final del túnel. El que mantenía unido Faust con mano dura y una pasión enfermiza que Katsuragi, y tal vez solo Katsuragi, pudiese compartir en cierto modo.

Dicho eso, la simpatía de Katsuragi yacía más en el plano profesional. Apreciaba a Gentoku como socio, de verdad que sí. Ahora bien, lo de tenerlo como “amigote” no lo terminaba de ver del todo claro. Ya para empezar, no entendía por qué Gentoku quería ser amigo de alguien con quien no tenía nada en común. Igual la pregunta pertinente era, en realidad, si Gentoku tenía amigos o una vida plena fuera de Faust. A Katsuragi no le constaba que tuviese pareja ni hijos.

Tampoco es que Katsuragi fuese el colmo de la popularidad fuera de su laboratorio.

Katsuragi sonrió con un poco de lástima. No tenía claro si era un gesto dirigido a sí mismo, como el destello de la duda de si aquella era la vida que había deseado, o si, por el contrario, sentía compasión por Gentoku. Tal vez ambas.

—Suele venir al karaoke solo, ¿no? —Katsuragi ni esperó a que Gentoku respondiese indignado—. ¿Ha venido alguna vez con un amigo?

—Sí —admitió—. Tenía un amigo con el que solía venir con bastante frecuencia. Pero ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

—¿Qué le sucedió a su amigo?

Los ojos de Gentoku no intentaron disimular la melancolía (¿o era rabia?) que debió de sentir en aquel momento.

—Digamos que teníamos ideas diferentes e Isurugi se deshizo de él. —Gentoku posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Katsuragi—. Quien hoy es tu amigo, mañana puede ser tu enemigo.

Hubo un silencio tan incómodo entre ellos que casi pareció manifestarse físicamente en forma de picor que rascarse. A fin de cuentas, había una verdad odiosa en las palabras de Gentoku. Hoy estaban en el karaoke comiendo helado (bueno, eso Gentoku) y cantando canciones de amor ya olvidadas (cosa de Gentoku, definitivamente), pero nada de eso impedía que la historia, cíclica y cruel, se repitiese y acabasen en el futuro en bandos diferentes.

Gentoku no era tonto; sabía que a veces Katsuragi tenía dudas. Incluso el diablo tenía conciencia. Sin embargo, siempre era su amor por la ciencia el que acababa apartándolo más y más de un ideal de justicia que ya estaba más que marchito. Por eso mismo Gentoku creía que podía confiar en él.

Por ahora, al menos.

—Veo improbable que algo así nos pueda suceder a usted y a mí. —Katsuragi rompió el silencio, sonriendo con total tranquilidad—. No mientras compartamos el mismo sueño.

Había algo en Katsuragi que dibujó una sonrisa inmediata en Gentoku. Quizás fuese aquella ingenuidad que uno no se esperaría de un hombre que se había ganado el apodo de “el científico del diablo”. Si algo sabía Gentoku de él era que de inocente tenía poco.

—Vaya, ¿quién diría que hasta el mismísimo Katsuragi tendría su parte entrañable? —Gentoku se echó a reír, pasándose una mano por el pelo y dejando la pandereta sobre su regazo.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún desconoce de mí, por lo que parece. —Se levantó a por el catálogo de las canciones. Gentoku lo contempló con aire divertido—. ¿Le gusta el _enka_?

—¿Te gusta a ti el _enka_? —Gentoku arqueó las cejas.

—No me apasiona, pero a mi madre sí. Conozco alguna canción.

No le gustaba el helado, pero sí música de viejas. Verlo para creerlo. Era verdad que a Gentoku aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

*

Si ya la voz de Gentoku sonaba a la de un ogro dispuesto a devorar niños, sonaba incluso peor junto a los susurros desafinados de Katsuragi a modo de coro. Parecía que estuviesen invocando a algún espíritu malévolo.

(Peor que Isurugi no podría ser)

No ganarían en su vida ningún concurso musical, pero tampoco era ese su propósito; su objetivo, al menos durante las dos horas y tres cuartos que les quedaban ahí, era pasárselo bien.


	2. Kazumi+Sawa: Ridículo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Vas a chantajearme?" o cómo Kazumi va a vengarse de Sawa por haber difundido su secreto mejor guardado

Sento y Banjou eran tontos.

Esto no era nada nuevo para Kazumi, de modo que, al verlos riéndose como los idiotas que eran ante la pantalla del ordenador, no les hizo más caso del que merecían (es decir, el mínimo). Lo único que le llamó un pelín la atención es que estaban compartiendo un par de auriculares, pero cosas más raras había visto Kazumi en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí, de verdad.

Las sospechas reales comenzaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Sento y Banjou, al menos cuando estaban con Kazumi, compartían miradas cómplices y uno le daba codazos al otro mientras reprimían sin mucho éxito una carcajada.  
  
Ahí había gato encerrado.

Había dos opciones posibles: la primera era que esos imbéciles se estuviesen riendo de Kazumi a saber por qué; la segunda, más probable, era que tuviesen un chiste que solo ellos conocían y que no querían revelar a nadie más. Kazumi también había tenido algo así con su mejor amigo cuando tenía ocho años, que venía a ser la edad mental de Banjou.

Ahora bien, tanta risita y tanto _jiji jaja_ ya se estaba volviendo irritante.

—¿Qué tripa se os ha roto? —Kazumi los escudriñó con la mirada.

Sento puso su típica cara de superioridad, mientras que Banjou intentó ponerse serio por todos los medios.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Sento se hizo el inocente.

Por suerte o desgracia, la fachada de Banjou quebró en mil pedazos y se le escapó una risita. Sento le propinó un codazo.

Pues que no se pensasen que Kazumi iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras estos dos se lo pasaban en grande.

*

Era de noche. Mii-tan ya se había ido a dormir. De la boca de Kazumi se escapó un bostezo que por poco rompió los cristales de la cafetería. Hora de dormir.

Cogió su almohada de Mii-tan, uno de sus tesoros más preciados, y bajó al sótano para echarse al suelo y hacerle un flaco favor a su cuerpo agotado. Con lo tarde que era, esperaba que Sento y Banjou también estuviesen durmiendo en el escritorio y en el kotatsu, respectivamente; sin embargo, y a modo de sorpresa digna de una mueca de disgusto, estaban con la mirada pegada al ordenador, compartiendo cascos y tapándose la boca con las manos. A veces a Banjou se le escapaba una risa pedorreta y Sento le daba un toque cariñoso (dentro de lo que podía serlo Sento) en la rodilla para advertirle de que no eran horas de hacer ruido.

Tan absortos estaban que ni se dieron cuenta de que ahí, a oscuras y como un espectro vengador, estaba Kazumi juzgándoles en silencio.

Sento y Banjou se estaban susurrando algo, comentando lo que fuese que estuviesen viendo como si fuesen unos expertos en el tema. Risita aquí, risita allá. Cuchicheo viene, cuchicheo va.

Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

Estaban viendo porno.

Kazumi no les iba a juzgar por tener necesidades ni por consumir ese tipo de contenido juntos. Cada uno que hiciese lo que quisiese con su vida. Eso sí, lo de ponerse a ver vídeos guarros ahí, a unos pocos metros de Mii-tan, era una desfachatez que Kazumi no podría perdonarles en la vida. Se imaginó a la pobre Mii-tan despertando en medio de la noche y levantándose para ir a coger un vaso de agua. No, no, mejor aún: despertando en medio de la noche tras una pesadilla y levantándose de la cama para ir a buscar cobijo físico y emocional en Kazumi, su caballero andante.

Tras tres minutos perdiéndose en sus propias ensoñaciones, Kazumi continuó con su reflexión: Mii-tan podría despertar en cualquier momento y pillar a esos dos desvergonzados con las manos en la masa (o en otro lugar). Qué asco.

Encima fijo que era porno del turbio. Peor aún.

Pues nada, Kazumi, el único adulto responsable que quedaba ahí, se acercó a ellos a tientas para echarles un buen sermón, dispuesto a lanzarles el ordenador en toda la crisma en caso de ser necesario.

Reptó hacia ellos.

—¿Eh, qué estáis viendo? —Kazumi se levantó del suelo y les pasó los brazos por los hombros, atrayéndolos hacia sí con una furia gélida.

Sento y Banjou se quedaron paralizados.

La sonrisilla socarrona de Kazumi desapareció en cuanto notó que lo que estaban viendo esos dos no era porno.

Era algo peor. Mucho peor.

Les arrancó los auriculares de las manos y se los puso él.

_—¡Hooooooli! ¡El ídolo de todo Hokuto, Ka-zu-min! ¡Pum, pum!_ —gritó una versión ligeramente más joven y bastante borracha de Kazumi.

(O eso se quiso decir Kazumi a sí mismo; aquel día no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol)

Dando saltitos. Poniendo vocecitas. Dándole un besito a una patata. Dando vergüenza ajena.

De fondo se escuchaban las risas ahogadas de Shoukichi, el responsable de este atentado contra la dignidad de Kazumi, y se veía cómo Shuuya intentaba taparse para no salir en el vídeo.

Kazumi permaneció petrificado.

—Holi —dijo Sento tras pasarle la mano por delante de los ojos para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento. A Banjou le dio un ataque de risa silencioso.

—Vosotros… —Cada sílaba salía de Kazumi de modo automático—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?

—Baja el volumen, que vas a despertar a Misora —Sento puso la cara más inocente del mundo.

Quería darle un puñetazo, por listo; lo que hizo, en cambio, fue tirarle a Banjou de una trenza.

—¡¡Ah!! ¿Pero por qué a mí? —protestó Banjou. Sento le chistó para que dejase de hacer ruido.

—No hagáis que me repita: ¿de dónde habéis sacado esto?

—Nos lo ha pasado Sawa —confesó Banjou en plena agonía.

Conque Sawa, ¿eh?

 

*

 

“Yo creía que éramos amigos”, le envió Kazumi a las cuatro de la madrugada.

No sería hasta las nueve cuando recibiría una respuesta más que escueta por parte de su no-amiga: “???”

 

*

Kazumi sabía que Sawa vendría hoy al nAscita, de modo que se sentó en la calle y la esperó fuera con semblante pensativo. Este era un asunto que solamente les incumbía a ellos dos.

Quedaría muy guay la escena: él estaría con aire amenazante, levantando con una lentitud casi dramática la vista del suelo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Sawa, pero lo más probable era que se cagase patas abajo.

Esa era la idea, sí. El problema era que la tía no tenía ninguna pinta de llegar pronto y él tenía hambre, así que entró en la cafetería y cogió un yogur de piña.

Fue justo ahí, cuando él se estaba metiendo una cucharada de yogur en la boca, cuando entró ella por la puerta con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Kazumi entrecerró los ojos.

No quedó tan amenazante como querría, y menos tras el viaje espontáneo de un tropezón de piña de la cuchara al pantalón.

—Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Sawa sacó un pañuelo de papel del megabolso que traía consigo e intentó limpiarle el tropezón del pantalón. Un gesto muy amable de su parte, sí, pero ni con eso Kazumi dejó de mirarla mal.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Seguía de cuclillas ante él, preocupada.

—Que no me puedo creer que le hayas enseñado ese vídeo a los idiotas, eso es lo que me pasa.

—¿Vídeo? —Parpadeó como si no fuese con ella la cosa—. ¡Ah, _ese_ vídeo! Pero si sales muy gracioso.

—Haciendo el ridículo, querrás decir —espetó—. Dime al menos que no se lo has enseñado a Mii-tan.

Los ojos de Sawa empezaron a emanar un brillo que por poco dejó a Kazumi ciego.

—No. —Sonrió—. _Aún_ no.

—¿Vas a chantajearme? —Kazumi bufó.

Ella siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Por ahora no, pero está bien saber que tengo un as en la manga. —Sawa se levantó y le lanzó el pañuelo, ahora hecho una bola, a la cabeza. Por suerte, él la interceptó—. ¿Sento y Banjou se han metido contigo?

Ahora siempre que lo veían, le soltaban un “holi” o imitaban el infame beso a la patata. Era increíble que el foco de burlas fuese Kazumi cuando había una persona tan ridícula como Banjou viviendo bajo ese mismo techo. Inconcebible.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. —Sawa se sentó en uno de los taburetes, más risueña de lo que debería. Él la siguió soltando un gruñido—. ¡Vamos, Kazumin, el vídeo es muy divertido! Admítelo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Kazumi frunció el ceño.

—De Internet.

Menuda respuesta de pacotilla. Periodista tenía que ser.

Kazumi se acercó aún más a ella con intención de amedrentarla, pero al seguir con el yogur en la mano, el efecto dramático perdió un poco de impacto. Se notaba a leguas que a Sawa le estaba costando mantener el tipo y no soltarle una carcajada en toda la cara.

—Veeenga, Kazumiiiin, no te enfades. Va, ¿cómo te lo puedo compensar?

Sawa era la mejor amiga de Mii-tan, de modo que podría conseguir algún tipo de vale para poder darle la mano o hacerse una foto con ella. Eso estaría bien. Sin embargo, el orgullo de Kazumi estaba demasiado herido y reclamaba venganza (eso y que ya tenía en su mano esos dos vales).

Quería ver a Sawa siendo el hazmerreír, completamente humillada, convertida en la nueva Banjou del grupo.

—Imita tú también a Mii-tan —dijo con un gesto completamente desprovisto de emoción.

—¿Qué…?

—Que imites tú también a Mii-tan —hizo una pausa dramática— delante de los demás.

Lo cierto era que Sawa podría negarse, ya que a fin de cuentas tenía el poder de enseñarle a la Mii-tan de verdad el dichoso vídeo de marras. Pero Sawa, que en el fondo era buena chica, lo que quería era conseguir el perdón de su amigo. Ni con esos sentimientos tan nobles conseguiría ablandar el corazón embarrado de Kazumi.

Kazumi siguió tomándose su yogur.

Sawa puso pucheritos, como si así fuese a ganarse la clemencia de alguna deidad, y se bajó del taburete de mala gana. Kazumi se apoyó sobre la barra, esbozando una sonrisilla divertida.

Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

—¡Holiiiiii! —Se dio media vuelta, formado un corazón con las manos—. ¡Soy la estrella del nAscita, Sawa-tan! ¡Pum, pum! Estoy meeegadepre porque Kazumin está enfadado conmigo. —Volvió a poner morritos. Kazumi se mordió el labio para no reírse—. ¿Me perdonará?

Ver a Sawa dando saltitos, vueltas sin sentido y con esa voz de personaje de dibujos animados era tan ridículo y a la vez tan sincero que Kazumi, pese a ser un tipo duro de pelar, no pudo continuar guardándole rencor.

Bueno, sí. Seguía guardándoselo, pero la intensidad había decrecido sustancialmente.

—No llegas al nivel de Mii-tan, pero tampoco lo has hecho del todo mal. Aprobado raspado —Kazumi se dio media vuelta para evitar la mirada atenta de Sawa y terminarse de una vez por todas el yogur.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —contestó orgullosa de sí misma—. Por cierto, ¿has llegado a ver lo demás?

Fue cuestión de escuchar esas palabras para que Kazumi perdiese el color de la cara. Adiós a la sensación de satisfacción; saludos a la humillación. De aquí a dos segundos pasaría a ser traslúcido para acabar siendo transparente, desapareciendo del mundo con nada más que una lágrima en los ojos y un yogur probablemente caducado en la mano. Y todo sin poder haberse despedido de Mii-tan en condiciones.

—Ah —dijo el espíritu marchito de Kazumi—, que hay más.

Sawa se echó a reír, lo cual no era un alivio en absoluto, y sacó el teléfono móvil de ese bolso gigantesco que llevaba consigo. Tras un par de toquecitos en la pantalla, se lo pasó a Kazumi  y se apoyó en la barra con aire elegante, como si fuese ama y señora del universo entero. 

Era el canal de Shoukichi.

Además del vídeo infame de Kazumi imitando a Mii-tan, había otro de Kazumi durmiendo en el campo mientras Masaru le metía la mano en un cuenco de agua. En otro, Shuuya cantaba con su guitarra desafinada una oda a las patatas. Uno era del propio Shoukichi poniendo vocecillas mientras hacía imitaciones baratas y poco acertadas de sus amigos.

—Menudo hatajo de idiotas —Kazumi se tapó la boca con la mano, que era lo más parecido que podía hacer a taponar sus emociones.

Notó la mano cálida de Sawa acariciándole el hombro, sonriéndole con una dulzura demasiado melancólica. Cabría preguntarse si esta chica también tenía recuerdos felices en los que refugiarse cuando estaba triste.

Tal vez los tuviese ahora.

—Ey, Sawa.

—¿Mm?

—Gracias.

—De nada —Sonrió hasta iluminar toda la cafetería, todo el barrio, todo el planeta.

—No pongas esa cara, que te recuerdo que aún tienes que imitar a Mii-tan delante de los idiotas —dijo Kazumi arrastrando todas y cada una de las sílabas que salían de su boca—. Ensaya y ponte ropa ridícula, que te pienso grabar.

No iba a permitir que Sawa se fuese de rositas. Además, Kazumi ahora estaba en la obligación moral de ser el cronista de los buenos recuerdos, así que iba a empezar tal y como lo había hecho Shoukichi en su momento: grabando vídeos vergonzosos de sus amigos.


	3. Gentoku+Kazumi | Gentoku+Misora: Imagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Tú confías en mí?" o cómo Gentoku intenta encontrarse a sí mismo con la ayuda de sus nuevos aliados.

Gentoku estaba en una situación que le venía demasiado grande. Siempre había hablado del gran peso de sacar adelante una nación, pronunciando palabras grandilocuentes y aspirando a una gloria que se antojaba cada vez más y más lejana.

Había creído en quien no debería y, lo que tal vez fuese más grave, él también había pasado a convertirse en alguien en quien era mejor no creer. Su plan, todo el esfuerzo que había vertido a lo largo de estos años, había fracasado por completo; su padre había muerto protegiéndole a él, un hijo idiota donde los hubiese, dejando huérfana a toda una nación en cenizas.

Ya no sabía cuál era su papel en todo esto, si es que de verdad había llegado a tenerlo en algún momento. Quien sí parecía haber comprendido qué podría pintar Gentoku en todo esto fue, por algún motivo que no acababa de entender, Grease. Sí, ese Grease. Grease, el granjero guerrero de Hokuto.

El que había sido amigo de un tal Akaba.

Casi sin comerlo ni beberlo, se unió a esa panda de chalados que tenía como base de operaciones un restaurante italiano. La unión hacía la fuerza y ahora mismo no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotar a Evolt por sí solo. Iba a hacer más colaborando con ellos que quedándose de brazos cruzados o embarcándose en una misión suicida. Ahora bien, del dicho al hecho había un paso que parecía insondable. Habría sido todo mucho más sencillo si sus nuevos aliados no hubiesen sido víctimas de sus crímenes.

Se había aprovechado de los sueños de Katsuragi y mancillado su talento. No es que pudiese presumir de haber tratado a Kiryuu Sento mejor, pero al menos él no era el hombre al que había considerado su mejor amigo.

Había sido partícipe en el asesinato de Ogura Kasumi, la novia de Banjou Ryuuga. Era todo por el bien de su plan, o eso le había dicho Stalk en su momento. Y Gentoku no supo si creerle o no, pero tampoco lo cuestionó; si con la muerte de esa chica se acercaba un poco más a su objetivo, que así fuese. Una guerra nunca empezaba ni se ganaba con abrazos.

Isurugi Misora había sido una pieza fundamental en la creación de las botellas. A Gentoku nunca le carcomió la conciencia el haber traumatizado a una chica tan joven.

Derrotó a Akaba a sabiendas de que aquello le traería la muerte. No podría olvidar la cara de Sawatari Kazumi mientras veía cómo su amigo de toda la vida desaparecía ante él.

El caso de Takigawa Sawa era un poco diferente. Con ella no había cometido ningún crimen indecible, pero con todo se sentía avergonzado cada vez que ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de asco. Tal vez eso le doliese más que la frialdad de Sento o la hostilidad de Banjou, porque le recordaba que las víctimas no siempre lo eran de crímenes imperdonables, sino también de microagresiones que tiznaban el día a día. Debía de haber cientos de personas en Touto que sintiesen por él lo mismo que Sawa y que le guardasen rencor por el mero hecho de ser un cliente despreciable, un jefe grosero o un vecino detestable.

Pese a este historial interminable, este grupo de obsesos del amor y la paz le habían dado cobijo. Creían en él, aunque no fuese a ciegas. Lo consideraban un aliado más.

—No eres el Himuro Gentoku de antes —había dicho Sento en una ocasión.

No era el mismo, no. Pero seguía siendo él y nada ni nadie podría borrar un pasado manchado de sangre.

—Dejé que tu novia muriese—había espetado Gentoku con asco hacia sí mismo.

—Lo sé. Pero por eso mismo no quiero volver a perder a un ser querido.

Banjou se había comido su orgullo con tal de asegurarse de que Sento volviese sano y salvo. Kazumi hizo lo propio cuando le ordenó que fuese su aliado. Tal vez no fuesen ellos unos memos por creer ciegamente en palabras tan bonitas como lo eran _amor_ y _paz_ , sino él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que aquello había sido por lo que había luchado todo este tiempo.

Se miró al espejo. Seguía siendo Himuro Gentoku, un hombre convertido en una marioneta de Seito. Seguía vistiendo aquellas ropas que le hacían parecer más un vampiro o un verdugo que un político que miraba por el bien común. Desaliñado. _Sucio_. Triste y demasiado cansado de vivir.

Harto de ser Himuro Gentoku.

Escuchó varias carcajadas provenientes de la cafetería. Pese al dolor con el que cargaban todos y cada uno de ellos, eran capaces de encontrar la felicidad, aunque fuese en momentos aislados del día. Había algo admirable en cómo reían de todo corazón como si el mundo no se estuviese desmoronando a su alrededor.

Su reflejo ahora también parecía un poco más risueño. A Gentoku no le desagradó verse sonriendo y se preguntó cuándo era la última vez que lo había hecho.

Ojalá pudiese plantar sonrisas en los labios de los demás, sobre todo en los de todos aquellos a los que había hecho daño. Lo daría todo por tener el don de convertir esas miradas llenas de desprecio más que justificado en carcajadas, aunque fuesen a su propia costa. No sonaba mal la idea. Por eso mismo se echó un último vistazo al espejo y decidió que aquel sería el último día que se vería a sí mismo con esas ropas y esa expresión mustia. No podía dejar de ser Himuro Gentoku por más que quisiera, pero sí que podía hacer de sí mismo un hombre mejor. 

Contactó con su sastre de confianza. Ahora todo sería coser y cantar.

O eso pensó hasta que vio que si plan tenía alguna que otra fisura con la que no había contado. Si bien era cierto que ya no se podía detectar ni el más mínimo rastro de asco u oprobio en las miradas de sus nuevos aliados, lo cierto era que simpatía, lo que se dice simpatía, no despertaba. Gentoku les resultaba perturbador.

¿Acaso tenía algo de inquietante el ser coqueto?

—A ver —Sento se humedeció los labios y miró al infinito—, _sí_.

Banjou, con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, asintió con vehemencia. Menudo par de exagerados.

Eso sí, ahora Sento lo llamaba “Gen”, mientras que para Kazumi era “barbas” o “bigotón”. Algo es algo. Esa familiaridad indicaba complicidad en mayor o menor medida; dicho de otra forma, a Gentoku lo estaban aceptando poco a poco en aquel grupito de majaras. Aun así, aquel trato cada vez menos tirante no servía ni como tirita para todas las heridas que había provocado a lo largo de estos años.

Casi que hubiese preferido que lo tratasen como a un perro inmundo. Al menos así no se sentiría como que estaba recibiendo una calidez que no merecía en absoluto.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —preguntó Kazumi con su típico tono apático.

La azotea era un lugar con unas vistas sublimes y donde podía sentir la brisa marina rozándole las mejillas. Le recordaba a los veranos que pasaba en el pueblo de sus abuelos maternos, al sur de lo que ahora era Seito.

—¿Te molesta? —Gentoku, vestido en sus mejores galas, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo.

Kazumi evadió tanto aquella pregunta como los ojos juiciosos de Gentoku, apoyándose en la barandilla como si estuviese posando para alguna revista de moda.

—Venía a reflexionar un poco, pero creo que no voy a ser capaz con esas pintas que nos traes —Kazumi esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Se nota que no entiendes de moda, patatero —repuso Gentoku, más orgulloso de su estilo que nunca.

—Puede que de moda no sepa mucho, pero eso no significa que sea tonto. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos con una determinación que por poco parecía furia—. Venga, ¿a qué viene tanto paripé?

Pocas cosas le apetecían menos a Gentoku que sincerarse con Kazumi. Era extraño albergar tanta gratitud por alguien a quien le había arrebatado a un ser querido, pero ni esas ganas sinceras de querer ser mejor persona para ser un aliado digno de su confianza le incitaban a decir alto y claro que se vestía de bufón para sacarles una sonrisa. Sonaba patético y había algo en la mirada divertida de Kazumi que indicaba que ya lo sabía todo, pero aun así esperaba oírlo en boca de Gentoku. Era humillante.

—No es ningún paripé —contestó Gentoku con convicción—. Yo soy así.

O así era como quería ser. Kazumi debió de haberlo interpretado así también.

Kazumi era un hombre bastante más inteligente de lo que Gentoku se había imaginado. Nunca lo había tomado por imbécil, pero mentiría si dijese que lo consideraba como algo más que el soldado de Hokuto que acabó codeándose con los riders de Touto. Tras aquel hombre de mirada cansada, pero no resignada, había toda una vida, toda una historia, toda una lucha.

Pensó por un momento en el tal Akaba. Sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Mira, no voy a decirte que tú y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo. —Kazumi se sentó, pegando la espalda contra la barandilla—. Pero digamos que yo también llegué aquí un día y me sentí como un pulpo en un garaje. No es fácil aliarse con gente contra la que has luchado a muerte.

—Ahí te voy a dar la razón —Gentoku esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Un día te preparan la cena, otro te incluyen en sus peleas de niños pequeños y al siguiente se juegan la vida por ti —Kazumi cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza— y al final eres tú el que acabas hablado de amor y paz y haciendo el gilipollas con ellos. Son un caso.

Gentoku no pudo evitar recordar cuando le pidió ayuda a Sento para que salvase a su padre. Incluso accedió a desactivar el maldito dispositivo que tenía en su interior, como si Gentoku, precisamente Gentoku, fuese digno de tanta compasión. Era verdad lo que decía Kazumi: Sento era un caso. Y se alegraba de que así fuera.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó Gentoku tras segundos de silencio.

Para Kazumi aquella pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, a juzgar por cómo se le quedó mirando con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Porque no hace falta que te esfuerces por encajar. Esta gente ya te ha aceptado en cuanto pasaste por la puerta del Nascita. Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí —dijo—. Sé tú mismo, barbas. No es fácil confiar en alguien a quien no conoces realmente.

Para poder hacer eso necesitaba aceptarse a sí mismo primero y limpiar su conciencia con algún cachivache que ni un genio como Katsuragi podría inventar; no había en el mundo instrumentos ni aparatos para reconstruir una identidad. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero el hecho de que fuese Kazumi, un hombre con los pies en la tierra, el que le estuviese dando ánimos le daba un poco de esperanza. No _mucha_ , pero menos daría una piedra.

—¿Tú confías en mí? —Gentoku lo miró de reojo, algo cauteloso.

Kazumi soltó un amago de risa sardónica.

—No como asesor de imagen.

Aquel comentario impertinente le sacó a Gentoku una sonrisa que, sin ser ni la más radiante ni la más grande, era la que echaba de menos tener en sus labios. Quería seguir siendo este Himuro Gentoku.

Se pasó un buen rato meditando acerca de las palabras del cerebro de patata, que en algún momento se había quedado dormido y se estaba babando mientras soñaba en algo en lo que era mejor no ahondar. Gentoku se quitó su poncho de lentejuelas multicolor y lo tapó. No es que hiciese mucho frío en aquel momento, pero con todo Kazumi estaba hecho un ovillo y no parecía que le fuese a venir mal una capa extra.

Igual a Gentoku le vendría bien tomarse un café. Seguía sin entender por qué en una cafetería vivían a base de café de lata, pero no iba a cuestionar ahora todas y cada una de las rarezas de Sento y compañía. Lo que sí que cabría preguntarse era por qué estaba Misora en uno de los sillones, tragándose sus propias lágrimas mientras se aferraba a un cruasán de peluche. Por más que Gentoku mirase a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie más allí. Debían de estar en el sótano miltiusos.

—¿Y los demás? —Fue la primera pregunta, y probablemente la más estúpida también, que le formuló Gentoku.

Casi con rabia, Misora se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se sorbió los mocos.

—Abajo.

Era de suponer, sí. Ya antes Sento estaba trabajando en algo que Gentoku sintió que debería haber entendido (tantos años de cabecilla en el Instituto de Investigación de Touto al sumidero), mientras Banjou hacía ejercicio y Sawa le alentaba como si fuese su entrenadora profesional. Debían de seguir en las mismas.

Gentoku no sabía bien qué hacer. Si bien había venido a por un café, le resultaba rara la idea de coger una lata de la nevera y tomárselo mientras aquella chiquilla seguía llorando. Tampoco es que fuese mucho más normal dejarla ahí y volver a la azotea o bajar al sótano.

Lo primero: ir a por el café. Hecho. Sujetó la lata en la mano. Estaba fría. Miró a Misora. Había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos, como no podía ser de otra manera, seguían rojos y moqueaba de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres un café? —Gentoku notó que su voz sonaba rara, como si fuese un adolescente al que le empezaban a salir los gallos de la pubertad.

Misora levantó la vista y la fijó en él. No es que lo mirase como si fuese un microbio, pero habría que tener una imaginación muy grande para considerar que en aquella mirada había algo de simpatía.

—Bueno…

Gentoku asintió y le acercó la lata. Se quedó plantado ante ella como un pasmarote, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer. Darle ánimos a alguien a quien había secuestrado e intentado matar podía parecer bastante hipócrita, cuando menos. Aun así, el Himuro Gentoku que quería ser no iba a dejar a una pobre chica desconsolada mientras bebía café de lata.

—Sé que va a sonar algo raro —dijo Gentoku—, pero puedo escucharte si necesitas desahogar.

—No es nada —respondió sin siquiera apartar los ojos de su peluche—. Es solo que… llevo _años_ conviviendo con alguien que no era mi padre y nunca me di cuenta. En ningún momento pensé que se comportase raro. Y ahora mi padre de verdad está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo no puedo hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera el poder de Vernage me es útil…

Se tocó su brazalete, que a simple vista parecía más un objeto de bisutería que un artefacto marciano con poderes inimaginables. Gentoku se estremeció al recordar cuando la tal Vernage lo lanzó más allá del Skywall.

Tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de la desesperación que le recorría cada recoveco de su cuerpo cuando su padre estaba en peligro y él no podía hacer nada. Un paso en falso y Utsumi activaría el detonador. Se sentía como un pelele. Un inútil, un fracasado, un mal hijo. Ya sin ases bajo la manga ni pizca de amor propio, le pidió ayuda a Sento como último recurso. Mentiría si dijese que estaba convencido de que sabía qué respuesta iba a obtener; a Sento lo veía tan bueno que hasta le parecía tonto, pero ni el más tonto entre los tontos podría ayudar a su enemigo como si nada.

Sento lo hizo. Le otorgó la libertad que no merecía y luchó por su padre, aunque la historia, por desgracia, tuviese un desenlace fatídico.

—Te comprendo —dijo Gentoku con el corazón en un puño—. Crees que _tienes_ que hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano, pero parece que ni eso es suficiente. Es un sentimiento de impotencia constante.

Misora permaneció en silencio. Puede que no fuese del todo acertado recordarle que ella no podía salvar a su padre por más que su corazón estuviese en ello, pero solo intentaba mostrarle una pizca de empatía.

Se preguntó qué dirían Sento o Kazumi en su situación.

Misora se abrazó más fuerte al peluche, acurrucándose. Le hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

—¡¿De qué me sirven estos poderes si no puedo ni ayudar a mi propio padre?!

Aquellas palabras reverberaron en la mente de Gentoku, convirtiéndose aquella vocecilla aguda y llorosa en la suya propia.

La pérdida de su padre era una herida que aún no había cicatrizado. No _podía_ cicatrizarla de momento. No cuando Touto —no, el mundo entero— estaba al borde de la destrucción y Gentoku tenía la certeza de que su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a Evolt.

Ahora bien, esta no era una batalla individual. Nunca lo había sido.

—Es normal que te sientas así. Yo mismo no paro de pensar eso desde lo de mi padre… —Gentoku dio un sorbo al café. Misora aún no había abierto su lata—. Y a lo mejor es cierto que tu poder no va a solucionarlo todo, pero… es que no estás sola.

Gentoku se quitó su sombrero de vaquero y se lo colocó a Misora en la cabeza. Vaciló ante la idea de que ella se lo podría tomar a mal y acabaría arrojándoselo a la cara. Sin embargo, la reacción fue por suerte bastante mejor de la esperada: Misora lo miró con atención durante unos segundos antes de sonreírle de oreja a oreja, aún con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

—¡Es verdad! —Misora abrió la lata de café—. Gracias, Gentoku.

—No hay de qué. —Gentoku se sintió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo al notar aquellos ojitos cálidos en él—. Te queda bien el sombrero.

—Cállate. —Misora soltó un resoplido, aguantándose la risa—. Ey, una cosa.

—Tú dirás.

—Tú tampoco estás solo—Levantó la lata para que Gentoku brindase con ella. Cosas más raras había visto él en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo aquí, de verdad.

—Lo sé.

Gentoku volvió a sonreír. Odiaba reconocer que aquella patata con patas que respondía al nombre de Kazumi tenía razón: bastaba con ser él mismo. Y aunque no sabía bien quién era ni cómo podía hacer las paces consigo mismo, tenía bien claro que quería ser un hombre bueno que entendiese que eran las personas las que conformaban una nación. Si quería que su amada Touto resurgiese de sus cenizas, el primer paso era cuidar de sus gentes. Ni él ni nadie estaban solos en esta lucha.


	4. Misora+Kazumi: Volver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un cliente" o cómo Misora pasa demasiado tiempo pensando en cierto cliente pesado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo ambientado tras el final de la serie.

Sawatari se había convertido en un cliente habitual del Nascita. No es que viviese lo suficientemente cerca como para frecuentar esa cafetería por pereza de alejarse de casa y tampoco es que fuese un apasionado del café. Si venía de tan lejos era, según decía él, por Misora.

Misora no terminaba de creérselo.

*

Sería injusto decir que a Misora le caía mal Sawatari porque de verdad que no era el caso, pero no servía de nada negar que le sacaba de quicio. Mucho. _Demasiado_. Siempre con esa sonrisa de bobalicón mientras miraba encandilado a Misora, como si de veras ella se tratase de una aparición divina. Por no hablar del ruido que hacía o de lo mal que miraba a otros clientes que osaban ser un poco más amables de lo normal con Misora. ¡Era más pesado que una vaca en brazos!

Pero no le caía mal, no. Es más —y eso no se lo diría a nadie, ¡jamás!—, le tenía un cariño especial. No sabía por qué, y quizás simplemente no hubiese una explicación posible, pero sentía una calidez en el pecho cada vez que lo veía. Le había pasado algo parecido al conocer a Sawa y a Sento, el doble de Satou Tarou, pero con Sawatari la sensación cambiaba un poco; era como si algo dentro de Misora no se pudiese creer que Sawatari siguiese vivito y coleando. Entonces, sin poderlo siquiera evitar, ella sonreía y se sentía en paz.

Además, Sawatari, con lo plasta que era y todo, era atento y —como diría Sawa— “no hacía daño a la vista”. Misora había sonreído con un poco de corte cuando su nueva mejor amiga le había dicho aquello.  No es que estuviese equivocada.

—¿Y no has pensado en hacer como en un maid café y cobrarle por hacerse fotos contigo? Podrías hacerte de oro —sugirió Sawa con la pajita en la boca, dando minisorbos a su zumo de sandía con menta.

—¡Esta es una cafetería normal! Además…

—¿Además _qué_? —Sawa parecía que iba a echarse a reír de un momento a otro.

Era como si hubiese leído algo en la mirada dubitativa de Misora.

*

Últimamente a Sawatari le había dado por llamarla “Mii-tan”. ¡Mii-tan! Un nombre horrible, que parecía más de una estrella del pop para frikis que de una camarera normal y corriente como lo era Misora.

—Y tú a mí puedes llamarme “Kazumin” —aseguró Sawatari con las mejillas sonrojadas, titubeando.

«Ni en tus mejores sueños», pensó Misora con una pizca de asco. No se lo pensaba llamar jamás de los jamases. Sentía que, si lo hacía, igual Sawatari no volvería nunca más al Nascita, lo cual no podía ser bueno para el establecimiento; el dinero que se gastaba, sobre todo cuando venía con sus amigotes, no era para nada despreciable. Y puede que “Mii-tan” fuese un apodo horrendo, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba familiar.

—Papá —Misora se quitó el delantal justo después de cerrar la cafetería. Había sido un día duro—, ¿mamá me solía llamar “Mii-tan” cuando era pequeña?

—¿Mii-tan? —Su padre puso una mueca extraña—. ¡No, no, qué va! Tu madre tenía sus peculiaridades, pero tan rara no era.

—Mira quién fue a hablar de rarezas —Misora sonrió, traviesa.

—¡Eh, que no soy raro! Soy único, que es distinto.

Por más que hiciese memoria, no le venía el recuerdo de nadie que la llamase Mii-tan. Ninguna compañera del colegio, ningún familiar, ¡nadie! Tampoco es que hubiese conocido a ninguna otra chica con ese nombre y, aun así, sentía que era natural que Sawatari, y puede que solo Sawatari, la llamase así.

*

A Misora le agobiaba que Sawatari la tratase como si fuese un regalo expresamente enviado por los dioses. Era una chica normal que trabajaba en la cafetería que había montado su madre años atrás. A duras penas alguien podría pensar que podía tener algo de especial. Para Sawatari, sin embargo, era increíble. O eso decía él, claro.

Le gustaba Misora porque le parecía mona. Y ya.

—Misora, cielo, ¡es que eres muy mona! —dijo Sawa, probablemente una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto Misora en su vida. Escuchar eso de ella era un halago en toda regla.

—Ay… ¡Qué cosas me dices! —Misora se sonrojó—. Bueno, vale, pensemos que soy muy mona, ¿te parece normal que venga con tanta frecuencia desde el quinto pino solo para ver a una camarera mona? —Resopló—. Además, no quiero que me vea como si fuese solo una cara bonita.

—¿Crees que es un acosador?

—¿Qué? ¡Noooo! No… Espera, ¿tú sí lo crees?

—Ay, no, pooobre. —Sawa hizo un gesto, como si le diese manotazos a lo que acababa de decir—. Pero digo yo que sería _muy_ raro si viniese solo por una cara bonita. ¿No te has planteado que igual le gustas por algo más?

Misora agachó la cabeza. No es que Sawatari la conociese muy bien.

*

Sawatari cambiaba radicalmente cuando estaba con sus amigos. Se notaba mucho más tranquilo y emanaba confianza en sí mismo, además de que parecía darles consejos de lo más sensatos y tenía una forma bastante clara de ver el mundo. Quizás por eso mismo sus amigos lo admiraban hasta tal punto que parecían insectos atraídos por una luz brillante. Igual Misora no era tan diferente a ellos, porque no podía dejar de contemplarlo mientras limpiaba ensimismada una y otra vez el mismo rincón de la barra.

—Ya más limpio no va a quedar. —Bromeó su padre. Misora se alarmó, cayéndosele el trapo al suelo. Él lo recogió y lo dejó de nuevo en la barra, risueño—. No dejas de mirar a esa mesa. Va, que entre tú y yo no hay secretos, ¿te gusta ese chico?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Papá?? ¿A mí? ¿G-Gustarme? ¿¿Papá??

Sawa había hecho algún que otro comentario al respecto, pero nunca le había preguntado directamente qué sentía por Sawatari. Y luego estaba su padre, sonriendo como una hiena particularmente bromista y cotilla, consciente de que a Misora le iba a dar un soponcio de un momento a otro.

No le gustaba Sawatari.

No.

Para nada.

Ahora bien, no iba a negar que había algo muy atrayente —que no atractivo— en su forma de ser cuando estaba con sus amigos. Y sí, Misora desearía que también fuese así cuando hablaba con ella en vez de transformarse en un tío raro. Le gustaba más cuando era él mismo.

O sea, gustar de “no odiar”, no gustar de _gustar_. Eso que quedase bien claro.

*

En los días lluviosos, a poca gente le apetecía salir de casa para tomarse un café, y menos a estas horas. Todo parecía indicar que sería un día aburrido donde los hubiese, hasta que entró Sawatari calado hasta los huesos con cara de querer morir ahí y ahora. Eso hasta que vio a Misora y ya se le iluminó la cara por completo.

—¡Mii-t…!

—¡Estás empapado! —Lo interrumpió Misora—. Vas a pescar un resfriado. ¿Cómo es que no has traído un paraguas?

—Empezó a llover de repente y yo ya estaba demasiado lejos del coche. Me quedaba más a mano resguardarme aquí que deshacer lo andado —admitió Sawatari hasta que cayó en un pequeño detalle—. Espera, ¿estás preocupada?

Misora no tenía ni fuerzas como para negar aquello. Lo miró mal y fue al sótano, donde ahora vivía Sento con el clon de un luchador profesional, a por una toalla con la que secarle. Esperaba que al menos su padre le estuviese preparando un café bien calentito mientras tanto.

No pensaba explicarles a los señoritos moradores del sótano para qué quería la toalla. Eran capaces de meterse con ella y decir que se estaba comportando como si fuese la novia angustiada de Sawatari o algo así. Como si no fuese normal preocuparse tanto por un cliente fiel.

También cogió un paraguas. Por si las moscas.

—¡Oye, que igual lo necesitamos! —protestó Banjou.

—¡Hay paraguas de sobra! —replicó Misora.

—Pero has cogido el más grande. El mejor de todos, vaya. ¡Y a nosotros nos dejas los cutres!

—No pretenderás que le dé un paraguas todo roñoso a Kazumi, ¿no? —comentó Sento guiñándole un ojo a Misora.

Los iba a matar. A uno por mezquino y al otro por insinuar cosas que no podían alejarse más de la verdad.

Subió con una toalla, un secador, una camiseta de Lynks de Sento y un paraguas.

—Hija, parece que has desvalijado al pobre Sento —Su padre la miró asombrado. Misora pasó de contestar.

—No hacía falta que te tomases tantas molestias, de verd… —Sawatari miró cada uno de los objetos con cuidado, como si analizase si alguno de ellos era realmente de Misora.

No caería esa breva.

—Sécate, anda. —Misora le echó la toalla a la cabeza y le revolvió un poco el cabello, secándoselo—. Tienes un secador y una camiseta. Aprovecha, que el cuarto de baño está vacío.

—Mii-tan…

—Así es Misora: se preocupa un montón por los suyos —Su padre le dio un codazo amistoso.

Misora le dio un golpe en el brazo a su padre y empujó a Sawatari hasta el cuarto de baño. Suspiró. De veras que no tenía nada de extraordinario el preocuparse tanto por un cliente.

—Igual que tu madre —dijo su padre antes de echarse a silbar.

Mientras se cambiaba, Misora echó su ropa a lavar. Si Sawatari se quedaba suficiente rato, daría tiempo a meterle la camiseta en la secadora, de tal modo que luego podría llevársela de nuevo a casa. Lo malo es que la parte de abajo, tanto los pantalones como la ropa interior y los calcetines, seguían empapados, pero —por lo que oía desde fuera— Sawatari ya les estaba dando con el secador a conciencia.

Sawatari salió del cuarto de baño. Misora se quedó medio boquiabierta al verlo con una camiseta que, al ser de Sento, le quedaba medio raquítica. ¡Qué tonta era! Debería haberle dado algo de su padre, aunque le sentase grande, en vez de darle algo que le estaba apretando al máximo. 

Aun así, la visión era tan cómica que se echó a reír.

—¿Mii-tan…? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Nada, nada. Perdón, es que… —Se tapó la boca—. Debería haberte dado ropa de mi padre. No se cómo no se me ocurrió. ¿Quieres que te dé otra cosa?

Su padre sonrió, mientras que Sawatari se puso rojo como un tomate al verla reír de aquella forma.

—No, está bien. No es culpa tuya que Sento sea un canijo.

—Misora tiene razón —intervino su padre, colocando la taza de café recién hecho en la mesita—. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, avisa. Tú como si estuvieses en tu casa.

Sawatari sonrió con calidez. A Misora le gustaba mucho más esa sonrisa sincera y amable que la bobalicona que solía tener cuando hablaba con ella.

—Ah, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. En el sótano. Con Sento y Banjou, sí —dijo su padre mirando a todos los lados, como si necesitase encontrar inspiración para cada una de las trolas que estaba soltando—. Si vienen más clientes o algo, avisa. ¡ _Ciao_!

Y guiñó el ojo.

La estaba dejando a solas con Sawatari. A Misora le alegraba que su padre no fuese el típico cretino que se creía con derecho a controlar la vida de su hija al milímetro, llegando al punto de amenazar a sus pretendientes, pero lo de ayudar a Sawatari de esta manera tampoco es que lo viese con muy buenos ojos.

Tal vez hubiese visto algo en la mirada de su hija que revelaba que le gustaría estar a solas con Sawatari.

—¿Ya estás seco? —Misora se preparó un zumo de frutas, el que solía prepararle a Sawa, y se sentó junto a Sawatari.

—Lo suficiente como para no resfriarme —aseguró Sawatari con timidez—. M-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí y eso. Mira que eres amable, Mii-tan.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un cliente —contestó con una pizca de orgullo.

—No todo el mundo se tomaría tantas molestias, créeme. Pero bueno, si es así, me alegro de ser _tu_ cliente.

Misora focalizó toda su atención en el zumo que tenía ante sí. No se estaba poniendo colorada, de veras que no. Debía de tratarse de un efecto óptico.

—A mí me alegra que seas _nuestro_ cliente. Gracias por depositar tu confianza en Nascita.

—Bueno —Sawatari se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja—, es que, no me tomes por loco, ¿vale?, pero aquí me siento como en casa. No sé, no creo que haya llegado aquí por casualidad.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Misora le sonrió—. Mi padre y yo trabajamos muy duro para que los clientes se sientan muy cómodos.

—Ya veo, ya. —Sawatari volvió a poner su sonrisa de bobo. Misora puso una mueca—. ¡Es la mejor cafetería del mundo mundial, Mii-tan!

—No me llamo Mii-tan —refunfuñó.

Sawatari tardó en reaccionar, quizás porque estaba intentando buscar palabras con las que justificarse. Misora no sabía, ni tenía claro si quería, cómo decirle que le gustaría oír su nombre real en boca de Sawatari. Puede que no estuviese preparada para escuchar algo así.

—Te pega que te llame “Mii-tan” —respondió Sawatari, ladeando la cabeza—.  No sé, igual son imaginaciones mías, pero te vi y pensé que sería el nombre perfecto para ti.

Misora había sentido algo parecido cuando él le había dicho que lo llamase Kazumin, aunque ella se negaba en rotundo a hacerlo. Se preguntó si en otra vida se habían conocido y ahora el destino estaba tratando de unirlos de nuevo; no había otra explicación posible a todos estos sentimientos contradictorios, tan profundos y aparentemente sin sentido, que la embaucaban cada vez que estaba con él.

Si era verdad que ya se habían conocido en una vida anterior, ¿qué tipo de relación tenían y por qué daba la sensación de que había terminado en tragedia?

—Mm, bueno… —Misora revolvió el zumo con la pajita.

—¿Mm?

—Yo… Bueno, digamos que... —Misora cerró los ojos. Cogió una bocanada de aire. ¡Podía hacerlo!—. Puede que no sean imaginaciones tuyas.

Sawatari la miró con atención. A este paso, Misora se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Ojalá llegase otro cliente o que Sento y Banjou los interrumpiesen con alguna tontería de las suyas. Casi mejor que no viniese Sawa en estos momentos, que fijo que luego intentaría convertirse en la casamentera que Misora nunca quiso para sí.

—¿Alguien más te llamaba así? —preguntó Sawatari con una curiosidad sincera.

—No, creo que no. Pero cuando me llamaste así por primera vez, me resultó muy familiar. ¡Eso no significa que me guste que lo hagas! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Es más, no te llamaré como tú quieres hasta que no me llames por mi nombre, que para algo lo tengo.

—Si lo hago, ¿tú me llamas “Kazumin”?

—No. Te llamo por tu nombre de pila. El de verdad. —Misora infló las mejillas durante unos segundos—. Lo otro suena muy a friki, además de que no te pega ni con cola. Y… mm, no me caes mal cuando eres tú mismo.

Ahora era Sawatari el que parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro. Se le aceleró el pulso, la respiración y ya estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No era una sonrisa fea.

Misora agradeció de todo corazón que no hubiese nadie más para juzgarla por lo ruborizada que estaba. Como diría Sento: “¡esto es terrible!”.

—A m-mí tú también me gustas tal y como eres —confesó—, Misora.

 _Misora_.

Nunca tanta vergüenza le había provocado escuchar su propio nombre. Se tapó la cara con las manos, sonrojada a más no poder, y deseó que las manecillas del reloj se detuviesen durante al menos cinco minutos.

—Mejor pensado, ¡puedes llamarme Mii-tan! —exclamó Misora con ganas de darse un puñetazo a sí misma. Prefería aquel apodo estúpido antes que sentir que se le iba a escapar el corazón por la boca cada vez que Sawatari pronunciase su nombre.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que puedes llamarme Mii-tan! Ya no me parece mal. Hala.

—Entonces… ¿tú no me llamarás por mi nombre? Mii-tan, ¡que estábamos teniendo un momento bonito! —fingió que se echó a llorar.

—Idiota. —Misora le atestó un codazo, aunque se echó a reír acto seguido—. Mira que eres idiota, Kazumi.

—¿Kazumi? ¿Me acabas de llamar… Kazumi?

—¡No!

—¡Sí, lo acabas de hacer! ¡Me acabas de llamar Kazumi! —A Kazumi, sí, se le iluminó la mirada—. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Misora gruñó y fue a lavar su vaso ya vacío. Kazumi la seguía con la mirada, emanando corazones y destellos cada vez que parpadeaba. Ella esperaba no tener esa misma pinta de imbécil cada vez que miraba a Kazumi, en serio. ¡Qué bochorno!

*

La suerte estaba de parte de Misora: llegaron varios clientes, así que no le quedaba otra que dejar a Kazumi y atenderles como era debido. Dicho y hecho. Eso sí, a veces notaba la sonrisa de Kazumi perforándole la piel y ella, ya no tanto por cortesía sino porque lo sentía de veras, se la devolvía con creces.

Pasado un buen rato, Kazumi dijo que ya era hora de volver a casa. Misora le devolvió su camiseta, perfectamente seca y planchada, y él fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse de nuevo (¡no es que Misora quisiese que lo hiciese delante de ella!).

Aunque había dejado de llover, Misora insistió en que llevase un paraguas por si las moscas.

—¿De verdad? Mira que ya no llueve.

—Pero sigue nublado y has aparcado lejos de aquí, ¿no? Más vale prevenir que lamentar. —Misora puso los brazos en jarra—. Además, puedes devolvérmelo en cualquier momento. Porque vas a volver, ¿no?

Misora le entregó el paraguas. Kazumi la cegó con una sonrisa de diez millones de quilates.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

—Bien. —Misora asintió—. Siempre serás bien recibido. Gracias por confiar en Nascita.

Kazumi le sonreía tal y como lo hacía con sus amigos. Nada de bobadas. Nada de idas de olla. Este era el Kazumi de verdad.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo Misora en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndose de él con la mano.

—Lo haré, descuida. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Kazumi.

La mirada de Misora lo siguió con cuidado, con un miedo irracional a que le pasase algo y no fuese a volver. Ese tontaina iba a volver; tenía que devolverle el paraguas.


	5. Sawa: Entrevista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Igual no estaría de más que te pasases por una cafetería llamada Nascita" o cómo Sawa entrevista a unos (des)conocidos

Puede que Sawa tuviese alucinaciones, pero estaba convencida de que últimamente conocía de antes a la gente a la que entrevistaba.

—Algunos de ellos no son anónimos, precisamente —le comentó Nariaki, un amigo de la infancia, mientras se colocaba bien las gafas. Qué típico.

Era cierto. Alguno, como el hijo de Himuro Taizan, salía en los medios de comunicación con cierta frecuencia, por lo que cualquier japonés debería estar más o menos familiarizado con él. Lo que Sawa sentía, sin embargo, era que lo conocía a nivel personal, pese a que jamás lo había visto antes. Tal vez aparcaría esa incertidumbre si no fuera porque Himuro no era el único entrevistado con el que había sentido este tipo de conexión; es más, con otra gente había sentido un vínculo, si cabe, aún más fuerte.

Sawa no creía en las casualidades.

*

El primero de los entrevistados había sido Himuro Gentoku, el hijo del primer ministro y, como decían ya las malas lenguas, el futuro representante del partido en unos cuantos años. Daba la sensación de ser, al igual que su padre, un hombre sereno, íntegro y dedicado en cuerpo y alma al bien del país. Sawa sentía cierta simpatía por él, de modo que sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto supo que iba a ser ella la que tendría la oportunidad de entrevistarlo en persona.

A nivel profesional era poco menos que un regalo venido de los cielos. Hasta ahora se había dedicado a hacer reportajes sobre la historia tras pequeños negocios o sucesos extraños que pudiesen generar más visitas en la versión digital del diario.

Parecía que el futuro le sonreía.

Con esa misma sonrisa llena de esperanza empezó su entrevista con Himuro Gentoku, al que su mente, a saber por qué, quiso apodar «Gen».

—Perdón por la interrupción —dijo Gen tras un par de preguntas—. Disculpe mi mala memoria, pero ¿nos hemos visto en otra ocasión?

—Ah, no, esta es la primera vez que me concede una entrevista. —En vista de que Gen siguió mirándola con gesto dubitativo, sonrió y prosiguió—. Puede que haya leído alguno de mis reportajes.

Por muy bien que le cayese Gen a nivel político, Sawa esperó de todo corazón que aquel no fuese un intento torpe de ligar con ella. No lo habría descartado casi al instante de no ser porque ella, de hecho, también estaba convencida de que se habían visto antes.

*

La entrevista a Himuro Gentoku pareció haberle causado una impresión bastante favorable a su jefa, si es que su sonrisa satisfecha era algún indicador del que fiarse. De ser así, Sawa se preguntaba por qué estaba de vuelta con los reportajes sobre pequeños empresarios.

Sawa suspiró. Tampoco es que fuese el fin del mundo y, todo sea dicho de paso, agradecía que su trabajo le permitiese desplazarse tanto y conocer a gente nueva. No hacía falta ser un gran político para poder ser interesante. Y si no que le preguntasen a Sawatari Kazumi, el siguiente entrevistado. Era un granjero del norte de Japón que estaba cosechando cierta fama por la calidad incomparable de sus productos de la huerta. Ahora, además, ofrecía pequeños talleres de cocina vegetariana.

—Esto sí que es una patata —proclamó Sawatari con el pecho henchido.

Sawa le sacó una foto a la patata. Años de carrera para esto.

Mientras intentaba captar la belleza de la patata con la cámara, notó la mirada curiosa de Sawatari sobre ella. Sawa no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo; si había pensado que Himuro Gentoku había podido intentar ligar con ella, Sawatari daba la impresión de que quería exorcizarla.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sawa algo incomodada.

—Ah, nada, solo me preguntaba si te parecería bien echarles un vistazo a nuestros talleres de cocina ahora.

El estómago de Sawa respondió por ella.

Sawa quiso recordarse a sí misma que seguía en su puesto de trabajo, así que sacó fotografías e hizo preguntas a algunos de los trabajadores de la granja y a los afortunados que iban a aprender a cocinar con el autoproclamado chef Kazumi. No iba a mentir: todo tenía un aspecto estupendo. Sus tripas estaban de acuerdo. Se le caía el alma a los pies solo de pensar que llegaría a las tantas a su casa y que tendría que limitarse a devorar lo primero que tuviese la suerte de pillar en el veinticuatro horas más cercano.

—Esto es para ti. No creerás que, encima que nos haces publicidad, te irás de aquí con el estómago vacío, ¿no? Anda, siéntate.

Aquella familiaridad no le resultó inquietante a Sawa, sino reconfortante. Le sonrió de todo corazón.

—Muchas gracias. La verdad es que no sabe lo bien que me viene ahora comer un poco… —Sawa tomó asiento, intentando no babearse encima de la comida—. ¡Ahh, qué buena pinta! ¡Y qué bien huele!

—¿Verdad? —Sawatari cruzó los brazos, orgulloso de sus logros culinarios. No era para menos.

Era obvio que jamás había probado un plato suyo; aun así, Sawa sintió que aquel sabor era de lo más familiar.

*

Sawa arrugó la nariz con disgusto al enterarse de que su siguiente entrevistado no sería Satou Tarou, el líder de una banda en auge, sino de su doble. Al ser este físico, se tenía que ver obligada a hacer un juego de palabras tonto en el titular.

—¿Qué te parece “El _físico_ no lo es todo”? —sugirió el propio entrevistado, Kiryuu Sento, con una sonrisa cortés.

Kiryuu Sento le hacía sonreír automáticamente con aquella cara aniñada y esos ojos grandes y amables. Era increíble el parecido que guardaba con Satou; cualquiera que los viera se pensaría que se trataban de gemelos separados al nacer. Kiryuu, por suerte, era bastante menos salvaje.

—¡Ah, me lo apunto! Gracias —respondió Sawa, pasándose un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

No era típico de Sawa el ponerse nerviosa, y mucho menos cuando estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo cada vez que notaba la mirada cálida de Kiryuu sobre ella. Saltaba a la vista que él la había reconocido, pero, por más que le diese vueltas al tema, no conseguía ubicar a este chico en ningún recuerdo. ¿Sería un alumno de su misma universidad, pero de otro curso y carrera?

—Mm, señor Kiryuu, perdone —Sawa notó que Kiryuu puso una pequeña mueca de disgusto al escuchar la forma en la que se dirigió a él—, ¿nos conocemos de antes?

Kiryuu sonrió con algo de tristeza. A Sawa le supo mal no saber quién era, y eso que se tenía a sí misma por una persona con memoria de elefante.

—No —respondió él—, pero digamos que soy un lector fiel de tu diario. El reportaje sobre la granja Sawatari y la entrevista a Himuro Gentoku me han gustado especialmente.

—¡Oh, no me diga! Muchas gracias por depositar su confianza en nosotros.

La entrevista a Kiryuu fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, peculiar. Era más que obvio que él era un genio de la Física —o eso decía él, vaya—, pero no había ni una sola referencia suya en ningún buscador ni en ninguna revista especializada. No es que importante mucho, teniendo en cuenta que el grueso de la entrevista consistía en cómo se sentía al ser confundido con una estrella del rock, pero había algo sobre cada palabra suya que seguía sin encajar. Ahí había gato encerrado.

Podían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero Sawa solía confiar bastante en sus corazonadas. Sin embargo, era bien consciente de que no era momento de ponerse a cavilar, sino de sacarle anécdotas graciosas a Kiryuu. No es que tuviese muchas.

Los ojos de Kiryuu sobrevolaban de vez en cuando el parque en el que estaban en busca de un amigo suyo que, todo sea dicho de paso, era la viva imagen de Banjou Ryuuga, el luchador de artes marciales mixtas. Sawa no dudó en incluir aquello en su entrevista, si bien Kiryuu le aseguró que entrevistar a su amigo era imposible porque “era muy tímido”. Sawa lo vislumbró a lo lejos jugando al fútbol con unos cuantos niños.

—Qué curioso, ¿no? —dijo Sawa entre risas—. ¿Cómo se llama su amigo, por cierto?

—Ehhh… —Kiryuu miró a los lados durante un momento— Ryuuji.

—¿Ryuuji? —repitió Sawa, conteniéndose la risa—. Suena casi igual que “Ryuuga”.

—Sí, qué casualidad, ¿eh?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ryuuji fue al banco donde estaban Kiryuu y ella con una sonrisa triunfal. Era _calcado_ a Banjou, sin duda alguna.

—¿Ya has terminado de jugar, RYUUJI?

Ryuuji  parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, como si no acabase de entender la pregunta.

—¿Ryuuji?

—Sí, _Ryuuji._ —Kiryuu parecía estar en un aprieto—. Perdónalo, es muy bromista. A veces quiere hacer creer que es el Banjou Ryuuga de verdad, ¿eh, Ryuuji?

—Ah… ¡sí! Ya te digo. —Ryuuji le dio un puñetazo al aire—. Banjou mola mucho, ¿que no?

Qué chicos tan simpáticos a la par que raros.

Sawa dio por zanjada la entrevista, pero había algo en Kiryuu que parecía resistirse a la idea de que Sawa se marchase ya.

—Emm, esto, últimamente te encargas de hacer reportajes a pequeños negocios y gente curiosa, ¿no? —Kiryuu la miró con determinación.

—Ah, sí…

—Igual no estaría de más que te pasases por una cafetería llamada _Nascita_. El dueño era astronauta.

—¿Astronauta? —preguntó Sawa sin dar crédito. Eso podría dar lugar a una entrevista de lo más interesante.

—¡Y el café está rico y todo! —exclamó Ryuuji como si aquello fuese una sorpresa.

Kiryuu le atestó un codazo a Ryuuji y le hizo un gesto para mandarle callar. No sabía qué se traían estos dos entre manos, pero ahora Sawa iba a tener que ir a esa cafetería sí o sí para saciar su curiosidad.

*

Primero tenía que pasarse por aquella cafetería, Nascita, para tantear el terreno y comprobar si el dueño era digno de una entrevista.

—¡Bienvenida! —anunciaron al unísono un hombre alto con sombrero y una chica con un chicho en la cabeza.

Sawa se sorprendió, no tanto por la efusividad del saludo como por el ambiente familiar y amable que le transmitía aquel pequeño local.

Se sentía como en casa.

Miró alrededor, encontrando pequeños detalles que le traían una nostalgia que carecía de sentido. A fin de cuentas, jamás había estado en esta cafetería ni en ninguna otra que se le pareciese lo más mínimo. Alzó la vista y se topó con la mirada fija de la camarera clavada sobre ella. No parecía hostil, sino todo lo contrario; aquellos eran unos ojos llenos de alivio.

Los mismos ojos con los que Sawa la miraba a ella.

—Ah, hola —saludó Sawa con algo de timidez mientras se sentaba en un taburete—. Un café solo, por favor.

—¡Marchando un solo para la señorita! —anunció el camarero, el que debía de ser astronauta, antes de echarse a silbar.

La camarera le sonrió con dulzura. Era una chica muy guapa, con una cara casi angelical. A Sawa le inspiró ternura de forma inmediata, como si quisiese adoptarla y convertirla en la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. ¡Qué mona era! Pero este no era momento de perderse en pensamientos absurdos, sino para comentarles a ambos quién era ella y por qué había ido expresamente a aquella cafetería recóndita.

Resultó que tanto el dueño, Isurugi, como su hija, Misora, eran un encanto. El café, tal y como había asegurado Ryuuji, no estaba nada mal y la comida que ofrecían —a juzgar por los pedidos de los demás clientes— tenía un aspecto que despertaba el apetito de Sawa. De hecho, estaba pensando seriamente si quedarse a cenar; tenía un hambre feroz, una buena conversación que podría durar horas y se sentía más a gusto que en su propia casa. Podría pasarse la vida entera aquí, en el Nascita. No parecía que a Misora le incomodase mucho la idea, a juzgar por la sonrisa con la que la destelló al dejarlo caer en broma.

—Siempre serás bienvenida, Sawa —dijo Misora con un tono sereno, pero rebosante de felicidad.

Esa felicidad llegó al pecho de Sawa como una bala. Debería volver a contactar con Kiryuu Sento, agradecerle de todo corazón que le hubiese hecho saber de esta cafetería y, por supuesto, invitarle a un café. Algo le decía a Sawa que se iba a convertir en una clienta habitual del Nascita.


	6. Sawa+Sento: Hogar (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir?" o cómo Sento está agotado y Sawa decide echarle un cable.

Las ojeras de Sento ya le ocupaban el 82% de la cara.

Kazumi sabía que lo que necesitaba este pobre infeliz era una cama sobre la que dormir a gusto, como mínimo, una noche. Si es que siempre se lo decía: dormir sobre un escritorio no debía de ser nada bueno para el cuerpo. Hasta el tonto de Banjou lo sabía. Y Sento, que se autoproclamaba poco menos que el mesías del conocimiento, también debía de saberlo; ahora bien, de ahí a reconocer que incluso él era un humano con limitaciones había un trecho insondable.

El problema era que solamente había una cama y ya estaba ocupada. Vernage había hecho otra de sus apariciones místicas para decir frases abstractas y de paso drenarle cualquier despojo de energía a Misora. Ya solo eso impedía que Sento pudiese pegar ojo.

—Tío, entiendo que estés preocupado por Misora. Todos lo estamos —dijo Banjou—, pero a este paso te vas a morir.

—No te creas que vas a poder proteger a alguien en ese estado. Dudo que tengas fuerzas hasta para transformarte —continuó Kazumi con el ceño fruncido.

Genial, ahora tenía a _dos_ pesados velando por su bienestar.

—También estamos preocupados por ti, Sento  —apostilló Sawa con voz cansada.

Perdón, _tres_ pesados.

—Repito: estoy bien.

El hecho de que Sento se tambalease un poco tras decir aquello no significaba que los demás tuviesen la razón. Se sentó en una silla y los miró con aire desafiante.

O eso habría hecho si no se le estuviesen cayendo los párpados de forma automática.

—Mm, tengo una idea. —Sawa se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro—. ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir a mi casa? Hay espacio para los dos.

Sento intentó abrir los ojos para ver la cara que le estaba poniendo Sawa, pero sus ojeras, ahora mismo el 84,5% de su cara, se lo estaban poniendo difícil. Lo que sí percibió —por desgracia— fue una risotada por parte de Kazumi. Algo así como un “je je je” que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—La idea es que duerma, ¿eh? —comentó Kazumi, llevándose el premio oficial a la peor aportación del año.

—¡Kazumin!

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó Banjou sin enterarse de nada. Sento estaba en las mismas, y eso no era ningún consuelo.

Si estaba en el mismo nivel de inteligencia y percepción que Banjou, entonces su situación era incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Tal vez no fuese tan mala idea hacerles caso a sus amigos y descansar un poco.

—¿Y si pasa algo? —preguntó Sento con desgana— ¿Y si le pasa algo _a Misora_?

—¿Te crees que estando el cabeza gamba y yo aquí va a pasarle algo a Mii-tan? ¿De verdad?

—Ya has oído a Kazumin. —Sawa le obligó a levantarle de la silla—. Venga, coge todo lo que necesites.

Sento cogió un par de trastos inútiles a los que poco uso iba a poder darles en casa de Sawa, de modo que fue Banjou el que le tuvo que preparar una mochila con todo lo necesario para poder pasar la noche fuera.

—Métele un par de calzoncillos extra, por si las moscas. Tú hazme caso —dijo Kazumi.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

*

Sawa le prohibió terminantemente subirse a la moto, así que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón e ir con ella en coche. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre la conducción temeraria de Sawa y no le terminaba de ilusionar la idea de comprobar en vivo y en directo si la leyenda era cierta.

—Sento, abróchate el cinturón.

La miró con un poco de miedo. Sawa le tuvo que abrochar el cinturón como si se tratase de un niño pequeño rebelde.

—Una pregunta, ¿tú dónde te has sacado el carné?

—¿Qué? —Sawa entornó la mirada.

—Nada. Nada, perdón.

El coche aún no había arrancado, pero Sento ya estaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esto iba a ser intenso.

*

O no.

Sento se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto, de modo que no tuvo forma de evaluar la conducción de Sawa ni hacerse una idea exacta de dónde vivía. Ella le sacudió el brazo con cuidado, susurrando su nombre con tanta dulzura que cabría preguntarse si de verdad pretendía despertarlo así.

—Hemos llegado —Sawa le desabrochó el cinturón.

—Sigo vivo… —murmuró.

Sawa fingió que no escuchó aquello último y salió del coche sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sento hizo lo propio, dándose cuenta de que estaba ante un edificio de apartamentos donde, con toda probabilidad, vivía gente. Se preguntó si allí vivían personas normales o si era una especie de colmena de Nanba Children. Una idea tan extraña y poco factible era otra consecuencia más de la falta de sueño, y eso que acababa de echarse una siesta de lo más satisfactoria en el coche. Bostezó en el ascensor, aún cansado y con los ojos enternecidos de Sawa clavándose en su piel.

—Aguanta un poco más, que ya casi estamos —Le dio un apretoncito en el brazo y Sento asintió. Se estaba empezando a sentir como Misora cuando acababa de purificar una botella.

—Perdona si está un poco desordenado —comentó Sawa en bajito a medida que abría la puerta.

A simple vista, el piso no parecía especialmente desordenado; todo lo contrario, de hecho. Esa sensación podía deberse al vacío que parecía imperar allí dentro. La decoración era sobria, por no decir escasa, y los objetos decorativos brillaban por su ausencia. Mientras se sacaba los zapatos y recitaba una fórmula de cortesía propicia para la situación, reflexionó con las cuatro neuronas que aún seguían operativas y llegó a la conclusión de que aquel piso no transmitía el tipo de calidez que cabría esperarse de alguien como Sawa.

Sawa era todo luz.

Incluso ahora, que estaba quitándose los tacones y soltando un gimoteo por una yaga que debía de haberse hecho, irradiaba una energía serena que hacía que Sento se sintiese en paz.

Como si se tratase de una guía turística en el casco antiguo de una ciudad, Sawa pasó a explicarle cosas tan básicas como dónde estaban la cocina o el cuarto de baño. Tampoco es que Sento pudiese perderse en un piso tan pequeño, la verdad sea dicha. Aun así, asintió, recordando las pocas instrucciones que le daba Sawa, pero con la mente aún puesta en lo impersonal que era aquel lugar. Se suponía que era el apartamento de Sawa, pero si le dijesen que era el de un cincuentón divorciado, Sento se lo habría creído a pies juntillas.

—Y esta es mi habitac… ¡Oh! ¡No, no mires! —Sawa lo sacó a empujones, aunque él no supiese siquiera qué era eso que no debía mirar.

Sawa cerró la puerta. Se escuchó cómo a continuación pasó a meter algo en el armario. Salió algo abochornada.

—Ya puedes entrar.

Fue ahí cuando Sento reparó en lo pequeñita que era Sawa cuando no llevaba los tacones puestos. No debía de ser mucho más alta que Misora, si es que lo era. Se apretó los labios para contener una carcajada.

Podía verse el tirante de un sujetador asomándose por la puerta del armario. Sawa, dándose cuenta de dónde estaban los ojos de Sento, se tapó la cara.

—No voy a asustarme por ver ropa interior, Sawa.

Sento seguía sin entender por qué Sawa le daba tanta importancia a un detalle tan tonto, pero no iba a continuar con el tema si con ello la incomodaba. Volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Se quedó ensimismado en el único adorno de toda la habitación: un jarrón pequeño de barro con todo el aspecto de haber sido hecho a mano.

—Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso. —Sawa cerró los ojos con fuerza y señaló su cama—. Aquí es donde vas a dormir. No es que sea enorme, pero te aseguro que es supercómoda.

Sí que parecía cómoda, sí. Los ojos de Sento irradiaban chiribitas ante una visión tan preciosa e idílica: una cama vacía, perfectamente hecha, con olor a suavizante y varios cojines. Lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era tirarse encima en plancha y permitirse el lujo de hacer un viaje rápido al mundo de los sueños.

Solo hizo lo primero.

Había algo en su mente que le estaba diciendo que ahí había algo que no cuadraba del todo.

—Un momento —Sento abrió los ojos y miró a Sawa, que sonreía enternecida ante él. De pie—, ¿y tú dónde vas a dormir?

Sawa puso cara de haber recibido la pregunta más estrambótica del siglo. Sento le había preguntado dónde iba a dormir _ella_ , teniendo en cuenta que él dormiría en la que parecía ser la única cama de la casa, no si tenía permiso para comerse las sábanas o hacerse pis encima.

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí. —Sawa se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja—. Tengo un futón, así que puedo dormir en el salón.

Nada más escuchar aquello, Sento se incorporó y la escrutinó con ojos penetrantes. Aquellas ojeras kilométricas no hacían más que otorgarle un aire asesino que habría asustado a cualquiera. Por suerte, quien estaba ante él no era _cualquiera_ ; era Takigawa Sawa.

—No puedo permitir que tú duermas en el salón mientras yo me quedo aquí, en _tu_ cama.

—¡Por un día no va a pasar nada, hombre! —Movió las manos, intentando apartar las ideas de Sento como si fuesen humo—. Además, es un futón, no un saco de dormir para ir al monte. Voy a dormir como una reina.

—¿Y entonces por qué no duermo yo en el futón? —Sento entrecerró los ojos. Ella tragó saliva—. Jaque mate.

—No, solo es jaque a secas. —Sonrió con satisfacción—. Sento, necesitas descansar. Sé que en el futón estarías bien, pero en la cama vas a estar mejor. Este no es el momento de preocuparte por mí, ¿me oyes? No se va a acabar el mundo porque pienses un poco en ti mismo de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo voy a dormir si no tengo la conciencia tranquila? —preguntó Sento con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto se dio cuenta del peso de sus propias palabras.

Era verdad que Sento estaba cansado. Demasiado, quizás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dividido este oneshot en dos partes. La primera es esta, desde la perspectiva de Sento, y la siguiente parte de la perspectiva de Sawa.


	7. Sawa+Sento: Hogar (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¡Ya estamos en casa!" o cómo Sawa se da cuenta de cuál es su verdadero hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un poco de Sawa --> Sento ligerito, pero es un fic mayormente GEN.

—¿Cómo voy a dormir si no tengo la conciencia tranquila?

Aunque aquellas habían sido las palabras de Sento, a Sawa se le antojaron como la manifestación de sus propios pensamientos.

Conciliar el sueño no era siempre fácil. Sawa lo sabía bien.

—Sento…

Ante ella estaba un hombre con un corazón puro y manos manchadas de sangre. No es que ella pudiese presumir de una conducta intachable; tal vez por eso mismo era incapaz de ver a Sento como un monstruo sin corazón y no como el hombre más bueno del mundo. No todos tendrían tanta bondad como para perdonar(la). Y ahí estaba él, enmudecido por sus propias palabras e incapaz de verse a sí mismo con la misma mirada cariñosa que Sawa.

Sawa se sentó a su lado.

—A veces uno, aunque esté agotado, no puede dormir, ¿eh? —Murmuró casi para sí misma. Sonrió por y para Sento, aunque sus labios estuviesen temblorosos y no hubiese ni un destello de alegría en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres que te cante una nana?

Al menos con eso le hizo reír un poco.

—Una vez Misora lo intentó y desde entonces no soy el mismo. Creo que por eso me cuesta tanto dormir ahora —bromeó.

—¡Ay, pooobre! ¡Qué malo eres!

Sawa, risueña, le clavó el índice en el brazo. Sento seguía riendo como si no estuviese hecho polvo tanto a nivel físico como mental.

—Oye —Sento carraspeó, algo avergonzado—, yo no quiero que tú duermas en el futón y tú quieres que yo duerma aquí, y en esta cama hay espacio para dos…

No se iba a poner colorada. Sawa Takigawa, de veintisiete años, no se iba a poner colorada porque su amigo le estuviese sugiriendo dormir juntos. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que sintiese algo más que gratitud por dicho amigo. Meras conjeturas, por otra parte. Por eso mismo no se iba a poner colorada; no había razones objetivas para hacerlo. Además, estaba hablando de dormir, de compartir lecho, no de ninguna otra actividad que a Sawa, desde luego, no se le había pasado por la cabeza jamás de los jamases.

Se puso colorada de todas formas.

—¿¿Qué?? —preguntó con la boca bien abierta. Se recordó un poco a Misora cuando Banjou le pidió su segunda cita.

 

—Solo si a ti te parece bien, claro. Entiendo que te pueda resultar violento.

—¡No, no, para nada, Sento! Para nada. —Humedeció los labios, mirándole con algo que esperaba que no pareciese recelo—. Eso sí, a la mínima que estés incómodo, me lo dices y yo me voy al futón, ¿estamos?

—Sí, señora —Sento se llevó la mano a la frente como si fuese un soldado.

Tanta amabilidad iba a ser su perdición.

*

Sawa aprovechó que Sento estaba dándose un baño para preparar la cena. El muy pesado había insistido en cocinar él porque, a fin de cuentas, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Sawa. A duras penas podría considerarse hospitalidad si el que lo hacía todo era él, ¿no? Así que Sawa desempolvó su cuchillo, se puso el delantal de floripondios que no recordaba que tenía y miró al frente con decisión.

No tenía ni idea de qué cocinar. Tampoco es que tuviese muchos ingredientes a su disposición; generalmente o comía en el Nascita o compraba la comida ya hecha en el supermercado más cercano. Se dio una palmada bien fuerte en la frente, maldiciendo su falta de visión. Tras una búsqueda rápida en Internet, decidió preparar _omuraisu_ : fácil y rico.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando Sento la sorprendió cortando pimiento. No tanto por su presencia en sí, que también, sino por lo que llevaba puesto.

Sawa se quedó sin aliento.

Sento iba enfundado en un pijama de Mii-tan que le quedaba un poco grande. De no ser por la cara risueña de Misora ocupándole la mitad del pecho, el pijama no habría sido del todo feo.

—Adelante, ríete —dijo Sento con voz robótica—. Cuando vuelva, mataré a Banjou y a Kazumi.

—Ay, ¡pero si estás monísimo!

—Sí, precioso —contestó con aire sarcástico—. En fin, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, no, tú ponte a ver la tele o échate otra cabezadita —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuese.

No era cuestión de que Sento presenciase lo desastrosa que era cocinando.

*

El _omuraisu_ tenía dibujado con kétchup lo que en la imaginación de Sawa, y tal vez solo en la imaginación de Sawa, era un conejito. Sento le sonrió y le comentó que tenía buena pinta, pero ella supo que lo decía por mera cortesía.

—¡Está rico! —insistió Sento.

—No tenías por qué sonar tan sorprendido… —Sawa hincó la cuchara en la comida y la metió en la boca—. ¡Oh, está rico de verdad!

—¿Ves? —Sento puso una sonrisilla.

—La verdad es que no suelo cocinar mucho —admitió—. Misora, Kazumin y tú me tenéis muy mal acostumbrada.

Pese a tener los carrillos llenos, Sento le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Tal vez debería mejorar sus habilidades culinarias para sorprender a Misora y los demás. La verdad es que ellos habían hecho muchísimo por ella, más de lo que podrían llegar a imaginar, y ella solo se lo pagaba con información secreta. Por muy útil que pudiese parecer a simple vista, no era suficiente. No cuando Sento, Kazumi y Banjou luchaban por detener la guerra y Misora albergaba un poder inconmensurable en su muñeca.

—Fijo que a Misora y a Banjou les encantaría esto —dijo Sento, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente—. ¿Qué?

—Ah, nada… Es que estaba pensando en eso. Bueno, en cocinar para vosotros de vez en cuando. Aunque teniendo a un cocinitas como Kazumin, no creo que mi _omuraisu_ sirva de mucho.

—Claro que sirve, Sawa —contestó como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo—. Lo que él haga o deje de hacer no niega que este _omuraisu_ sepa genial.

Sawa se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma. Quizá no fuese mala idea pedirle ayuda a Kazumi para que le enseñase un par de trucos; quería aprender a toda costa a hacer un _omuraisu_ incluso mejor.

*

Sento insistió en fregar él los platos a pesar de que, como no podía ser de otra manera teniendo en cuenta su estado, tenía todo el aspecto de que iba a caerse muerto de un momento a otro. Mientras tanto, Sawa arregló un poco más su cuarto, cambió las sábanas de la cama por unas limpias y miró su móvil por si había noticias nuevas sobre la situación de Misora.

¡Mensaje nuevo de Kazumi!

Al parecer, Misora ya había despertado y estaba en perfectas condiciones, si bien algo hambrienta y gruñona de más. Sawa corrió a la cocina para comentárselo a Sento, que la destelló con una sonrisa de lo más dulce y aliviada.

—Ahora creo que ya voy a poder dormir tranquilo —soltó un largo suspiro. Sawa sonrió satisfecha.

Volvió a la habitación para ponerse el pijama, dándose cuenta de un pequeño problema que, más que una adulta hecha y derecha, le hacía sonar como una adolescente; ¿qué iba a ponerse? Solía dormir en ropa interior y un top, pero tenía bien claro que no iba a ponerse eso si iba a compartir cama con Sento. Lo único que le quedaba como alternativa era un pijama horrendo que le había tocado en un sorteo cuando tenía diecinueve años. No habría persona en el mundo que la pudiese ver y considerar sexy con eso puesto, de modo que era idóneo para esta situación. Además, era una forma más de solidarizarse con Sento y el pijama-atentado de Mii-tan que tenía que llevar puesto.

*

Era el momento de la verdad.

Cuando Sento la vio con aquel pijama de felpa, de un gris deprimente y con mínimas pretensiones a nivel estético, apartó la vista durante un instante para reírse para sus adentros.

Sawa no podía enfadarse con él.

—Menudas pintas, ¿eh? —comentó Sawa entre risas.

—Dímelo a mí —Sento extendió los brazos para que se viese de pleno la cara sonriente de Mii-tan.

Sawa se sintió tonta, pero no lo percibió como algo negativo. ¡Al contrario! Hace apenas unos días temía por la vida de los Nabeshima y tenía pesadillas en las que sentía el peso del yugo de Nanba sobre ella. Tenía miedo. No quería traicionar a sus amigos —a su _familia_ —, pero su conciencia no podría soportar la muerte de unos inocentes. Ahora, en cambio, su mayor problema era que Sento la viese fea. No es que su vida ahora fuese idílica, ni mucho menos; la guerra seguía presente, Nanba iba tras ella y nadie tenía bien claro qué pretendía Stalk. Pero ahora, justo ahora, Sawa pudo darse el lujo de pensar en tonterías. Tal vez en eso residiese ser feliz.

La preocupación actual de Sento, por su parte, era descansar bien después de todo lo que le había ocurrido. Se echó en la cama, con cuidado de dejarle suficiente espacio a Sawa, y cerró los ojos. Parecía sentirse cómodo.

El extraño sonido gutural que soltó a continuación no hizo más que confirmar las deducciones de Sawa.

—¿Estás a gusto? —preguntó ella, divertida.

—Mejor que nunca —contestó con los ojos aún cerrados, sonriendo como si acabase de yacer en una nube de algodón—. ¿Y tú?

«Mejor que nunca, ahora que tú estás aquí», pensó Sawa con una sonrisa. Se acurrucó un poco junto a él, soltando un “mm” a modo de respuesta. Esta era la calidez con la que siempre había soñado y que nunca había sentido hasta que había conocido a Misora, Sento, Banjou y Kazumi. Todos ellos formaban parte de su familia. Una familia pequeña, extravagante y única. Y ahora, casi como de un sueño se tratase, estaba junto al hombre que había puesto la mano en el fuego por ella cuando nadie más lo habría hecho.

Sento pasó su brazo alrededor de ella. Debía de haber notado que el cuerpo de Sawa había empezado a temblar al intentar contener las lágrimas.

—No me manches el pijama con mocos, que luego Kazumi me echa la culpa a mí —bromeó.

—Entendido —se secó el amago de lágrima que se le había formado en el ojo—. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.

—Sea lo que sea, no te va a suceder nada malo, ¿me oyes? Yo estoy aquí. Y Misora, Banjou y Kazumi también están contigo.

—Y contigo —Se apresuró a responder—. Eres muy especial para todos nosotros, Sento.

Una sonrisa melancólica cobró forma en los labios de Sento. Quién fuese Misora para poder arrancarle una sonrisa sincera o Banjou para encontrar las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar.

—Quiero que recuerdes eso antes de que te eches a dormir —insistió ella.

—Lo mismo te digo yo a ti. Eres una parte fundamental de nuestra familia, Sawa.

Presa de la vergüenza y de una felicidad a la que, por no estar acostumbrada, ya ni sabía expresar, enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Sento, que le repitió que tuviese cuidado de no mancharlo si no quería avivar la cólera de Kazumi. Ella rio.

Ahora, más que nunca, su casa por fin parecía un hogar.

*

Sawa despertó con el aroma embriagador de unas tostadas recién hechas. Se incorporó medio atontada, dándose cuenta de que Sento no estaba en la cama y que las tostadas debían de haber sido cosa suya.

Le gruñó en estómago.

Se levantó siguiendo el olor a comida y, confirmando lo evidente, vio a Sento sirviendo el desayuno en el salón. Aún seguía con el pijama puesto.

—Buenos días —dijo Sento, sonriente. Su cara estaba iluminada, rezumando vigor por los poros y ausente de ojeras kilométricas.

—Oye, oye, ¡no hacía falta que hicieses el desayuno!

—En primer lugar, tengo hambre. —Empezó la enumeración con los dedos—. En segundo lugar, si desayunásemos en el Nascita, me iba a tocar prepararlo a mí de todos modos, ¿no crees? En tercer lugar, no me creo tus quejas; se te está cayendo la baba.

—Bueno, es que huele de vicio… —Sawa estaba devorando las tostadas de huevo y bacon con los ojos—. Vale, me rindo. ¡Que aproveche!

Sawa tomó asiento, dándole una vez más las gracias a su chef personal por tanta amabilidad, y se dispuso a zamparse las tostadas que había ante sus narices. Sabían a gloria. Sento la observaba con una expresión pícara, casi de autosuficiencia, a la espera de algún tipo de halago que inflase aún más su ego. Demasiado ocupada como para hablar, Sawa alzó el pulgar como señal de visto bueno.

Una tostada y media después, Sawa reparó en cómo Sento miraba a su alrededor con aire intranquilo. Por más que Sawa intentase encontrar algo extraño en el salón, no dio con nada que pudiese despertar el interés de nadie. No es que la decoración, sobria por no decir inexistente, pecase de excesiva.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, quitándose una miga de pan de los labios.

—Tu casa —dijo— está muy vacía, ¿no? No pega nada contigo.

Aquella era una verdad a medias. Sawa había sido una persona vacía, carente de ambición propia y despojada de autonomía, desde que había tenido uso de razón. Una persona así no necesitaba un hogar, sino simplemente un techo bajo el que cobijarse. Era por ello que no eran necesarios adornos que pretendiesen disimular la realidad de un día a día gris y sin brillo.

Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Sawa ya no estaba vacía; en su interior albergaba la calidez que su familia le había dado. Puede que fuese cierto que este apartamento triste y sin vida ya no encajase con Sawa, pero eso solo podía ser una buena señal.

—Mm, ¡tienes razón! Igual debería poner un jarroncito aunque sea. ¡Oh, o fotos! Deberíamos hacernos fotos todos juntos.

—No veo por qué no —Había un destello dulce y protector en la mirada de Sento—, pero, siendo el genio que soy, tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué me dices de mudarte al Nascita con nosotros?

A Sawa se le atragantó la tostada. Bebió un poco de agua. Siguió mirando a Sento con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te vengas a vivir al Nascita. Aunque este sea tu apartamento, Nascita es tu hogar, ¿no? Además, en caso de que Nanba intente tomar represalias contra ti, vas a estar mil veces más segura con nosotros que aquí.

—Pero… ¿hay espacio para mí? No quiero ser una molestia, ¡te lo digo en serio!

—Si hemos podido hacerle hueco a Kazumi, a ti también. Y no creo que a Misora le importe que duermas con ella. Puedo hacerte una carta de recomendación y asegurarle que, al contrario que Banjou, no roncas ni das patadas. Además, ¿no decías que querías cocinar para los demás? Pues ya sabes.

—Os cocinaré muchas cosas ricas, lo prometo —Sawa no quería ponerse ñoña mientras se metía una tostada de huevo y bacon entre pecho y espalda, pero la realidad, traviesa e inesperada como siempre, hizo de las suyas.

—Y nosotros a ti también. Bueno, Banjou no, pero casi mejor mantenerlo alejado de los fogones, ¿no te parece?

La única respuesta de Sawa fue una sonora carcajada.

*

Cuando Sento y Sawa volvieron al Nascita con  un par de maletas y esbozando lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa tímida, Misora debió de captar de inmediato qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Sento le atestó un pequeño codazo a Sawa para que dijese lo mismo que él al unísono. Ella asintió con decisión.

—¡Ya estamos en casa!

—¡Bienvenidooos! —exclamó Misora, irradiando alegría y calidez. Sawa ni se lo pensó dos segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa y fundirse con ella en un abrazo.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Sento antes: puede que aquel fuese su apartamiento, pero Nascita era su verdadero hogar. Siempre lo había sido.


	8. Sento+Katsuragi: Equivocación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perdone, ¿es usted Satou Tarou?" o cómo Sento llega a la conclusión de que Katsuragi es un friki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está ambientado tras el final de Build.

Sento daba por hecho muchas cosas que al final no resultaban ser como él creía. Una de ellas, sin ir más lejos, era la idea de que el café de Isurugi era malo. Error. El Isurugi de verdad era un maestro en el arte del café. También había dado por sentado en su momento que Gentoku sería un hombre elegante y sobrio, y nada más lejos de la realidad.

Dio por hecho que iba a estar solo en el nuevo mundo, pero —afortunadamente, quiso admitir para sus adentros— Banjou estaba a su lado zampándose un bollo de carne que acababa de comprar en el 24 horas.

—¿Fijo que no quieres un bocado? Abre la boca, aaaah.

—¿Con tus babas? No, gracias —repuso Sento con una sonrisa burlona.

Sento, una vez más, dio por hecho que ya no era momento de sorpresas que fuesen a dejarle boquiabierto. Hablando de mandíbulas desencajadas, la de Banjou al observar un punto fijo en la distancia. Sento, algo inquieto, pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento antes de tener la brillante idea de seguir el rumbo de su mirada.

Fue ahí cuando él también se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par.

A escasos metros de ellos, hablando por teléfono con total naturalidad, estaba Katsuragi Takumi.

Sento cerró la boca. Y luego la de Banjou con la mano. Siempre era extraño encontrarse con un viejo conocido del antiguo mundo, pero más lo era cuando se trataba de uno mismo. Este Katsuragi tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, contaba con un cuerpo propio y hasta era posible que estuviese charlando hasta hace nada con su madre por teléfono. Debía de vivir amando la ciencia, siguiendo la estela de un padre que nunca fingió haberse suicidado y sin la asfixia de ser el responsable de prevenir que un alienígena destruyese el mundo.

Una vida simple, sin más. Sento sonrió al pensar que algo así era posible.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto sintió la mirada de Katsuragi Takumi perforándole los ojos. Ahora era él quien tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

—Está mirando hacia aquí —comentó Banjou—. Oye, ¿te ha reconocido o qué?

—Es imposible… —contestó Sento, algo nervioso de más.

Imposible o no, lo cierto era que Katsuragi, con la cabeza gacha y a un paso que desprendía de todo salvo autoconfianza, estaba caminando hacia ellos. Banjou le dio otro bocado a su bollo de carne.

Katsuragi se plantó frente a Sento (no era por ser vanidoso ni nada, pero estaba frente a _Sento_ ; a Banjou no le dedicó ni una ojeada rápida) y lo miró con algo que, tal vez con lupa, podría considerarse decisión.

—Perdone, ¿es usted Satou Tarou? —preguntó Katsuragi con las mejillas algo coloradas de más—. Soy un gran admirador de su obra.

Sento no daba crédito. Querría contestarle algo, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero su mente acababa de sufrir un cortocircuito. Ya no tanto por el hecho de que le confundiesen con Satou Tarou, que era su pan de cada día, sino por el hecho de que _Katsuragi_ fuese su fan.

Banjou se atragantó. Katsuragi siguió sin dignarse a mirarlo.

En vista de que no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta, Katsuragi se vino arriba. ¡Y tan arriba!

—El concierto en el Budokan fue excepcional. ¡Un espectáculo sin igual, de los que suceden una vez cada siglo! —dijo atropelladamente—. Debí de llorar como 9.8 newtons.

Sento no sabía ni dónde meterse ni qué hacer en una situación como esta. Muchas cosas raras le habían sucedido en sus meses de vida como Kiryuu Sento, pero jamás de los jamases llegaría a pensar que Katsuragi Takumi fuese un friki del grupo de _Satou Tarou_.

—¿Newton no era un señor? —Banjou seguía masticando su bollo de carne—. ¿Cómo pudiste llorar señores?

Sento le dio un codazo a Banjou y carraspeó.

—Creo que se equivoca. Mucha gente me confunde con Satou Tarou; es normal —admitió—. Soy Kiryuu Sento.

 Aquel nombre no significó nada para Katsuragi. Suficientemente abochornado debía de estar por haber hecho el ridículo ante dos desconocidos como para grabarlo en su memoria.

—Ah… —Katsuragi se quedó tieso—. Perdone por la equivocación.

—Nada, no se preocupe. Ya le digo, me pasa seguido. —Sento, al notar que Katsuragi iba a hacer ademán de marcharse, se vio obligado a continuar hablando—. Perdone, ¿usted es…?

Katsuragi daba toda la impresión de que no entendía por qué este desconocido seguía hablando con él después de un error tan garrafal.

—Katsuragi Takumi —respondió, incómodo.

—Katsuragi… —repitió Sento—. Ah, ¿no será por un casual hijo de Katsuragi Shinobu, el físico?

La mirada de Katsuragi cobró brillo. Banjou no pudo evitar mirar a Sento con una sonrisa y un trocito de carne colgándole de la barbilla.

—¿Conoce usted el trabajo de mi padre?

—Digamos que estoy _familiarizado_ —respondió Sento, muy orgulloso de su ingenio sutil.

Las siguientes frases no debieron de cobrar ningún sentido a oídos de Banjou, que observaba cómo Sento y Katsuragi conservaban usando palabras indescifrables. Por su parte, Sento era plenamente consciente de que tenía que ser cauteloso; sabía mejor que nadie que Katsuragi de tonto tenía poco y que no era cuestión de levantar sospechas. Eso sí, tuvo la suficiente maestría como para sonsacarle información personal a Katsuragi sin que se diese ni cuenta.

Al parecer, tanto su padre como su madre estaban bien. Él continuaba con sus labores, colaborando de vez en cuando con su hijo, mientras que ella trabajaba en una academia de clases particulares. A juzgar por la calidez con la que hablaba, Katsuragi mantenía una relación cordial con ellos. Sento sonrió aliviado.

—Ah, vaya, se nos hace tarde —dijo Sento, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Banjou—, ¿verdad? Tenemos que ir yendo.

—Eh… sí. Se nos hace tarde —repitió.

—Sí que ha pasado rápido el tiempo —observó Katsuragi—. Perdón por entretenerle.

—No, no, si la culpa es mía, que me pongo a hablar y no paro. —Sento siguió dándole empujoncitos a Banjou—. Ha sido un gusto conocerle, Katsuragi. Saludos a su padre.

—Gracias. Se los daré.

—Y espero que algún día pueda encontrarse con el Satou Tarou de verdad —añadió con una sonrisa.

Katsuragi le sonrió con timidez y se despidió. Sento continuó arrastrando a Banjou a otro lugar, aunque, tal como era el caso desde que habían llegado a este mundo, no tenían rumbo fijo.

—Parecías contento —dijo Banjou.

—Bueno, me alegra que sea feliz —admitió—. Supongo que es un poco como cuando tú ves al Banjou moreno, ¿no? Aunque, con ese pelo, no hay mucho motivo por el que alegrarse.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Le queda genial!

Mientras Banjou continuaba protestando, Sento se divirtió imaginándose al friki de Katsuragi llorando “señores”, como había dicho Banjou, al presenciar en vivo y en directo un concierto de su grupo favorito. Tal vez fuese momento de darle una oportunidad a la música de Satou Tarou. Igual un día acabaría encontrándose a Katsuragi (¡o al señor Isurugi!) en uno de sus conciertos.


	9. Misora+Sento: Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Creo que este chico puede ser el héroe que necesitamos" o cómo Sento llega al Nascita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado antes del inicio de la serie.

Misora se quedó sin aliento en cuanto vio que su padre bajaba las escaleras acompañado de un desconocido.

—Cielo, ¿no decías que querías un hermanito? ¡Tacháááán! —Souichi meneó las manos al lado de la cara del desconocido, que tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de perder el conocimiento—. ¡Mira qué he encontrado en la calle!

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó el chico con algo de recelo. Como para no.

Sin embargo, no sería Misora la que fuese a explicarle nada. No ahora, desde luego. Su padre, en un intento bastante perezoso por contextualizar la situación, le contó al chico que aquella era la residencia de los Isurugi; a su propia hija le comentó muy de pasada que el desconocido aquel no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida, ni siquiera su nombre, y que a partir de ahora viviría con ellos dos.

—¡No podemos quedárnoslo como si fuera una mascota! —protestó Misora, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Papá, deberíamos llamar a la policía. Puede que su familia lo esté buscando.

—Cada cosa en su momento —replicó—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que lo dejase tirado en la calle? Pobrecito, con lo asustado que está…

Aquello era cierto; el chico era un manojo de nervios, con unos ojos tan grandes como expresivos en los que se reflejaba un desconcierto casi terrorífico.

Misora no podía ser hostil con él. No cuando ella misma había vivido en sus propias carnes lo que era despertar y ver que el mundo era un lugar desconocido y repleto de misterios. Al menos ella tuvo a su padre siempre a su lado, dándole cariño y recordándole día sí y día también lo mucho que se alegraba de poder volver a ser una familia.

Este chico sin nombre no tenía ni eso, pensó Misora llevándose la mano a su brazalete.

—Venga, que se quede. —Misora resopló, agotada. Tampoco es que aquel chico fuese a quedarse aquí para siempre y, como no conocía a nadie, no tenía la posibilidad de chivarle a nadie la existencia de aquella base secreta—. Pero habla con la policía, ¿eh?

—¡Sí, toma ya! —Souichi sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio una palmadita en la espalda al chico, que sonrió por mera educación—. ¿Ves? Si ya te he dicho que mi hija es un amor.

—¡Papá!

Sin enterarse bien de mucho, el chico volvió a sonreír. Parecía aliviado.

*

—Nada, la policía me ha dicho que no les consta la desaparición de nadie que coincida con el perfil del chaval —Souichi se sentó en uno de los taburetes ante la mirada incrédula de Misora.

Ni falta hacía aclarar que la única vez que se había puesto en contacto con la policía en los últimos días había sido para denunciar un asesinato. Por supuesto, Misora no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Misora.

—¿Qué _podemos_ hacer? La única opción es dejar que se quede —Souichi se quitó las gafas un momento para frotarse los párpados.

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie, señor Isurugi… —El chico agachó la cabeza, con una mirada esquiva y un miedo atroz a la soledad.

Sin nadie que lo echase en falta, con años de vida perdidos, una incertidumbre asfixiante acribillándole la mente y, pese a todo, pensando en los demás. A Misora le daba más lástima a cada segundo que pasaba viéndole la cara, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada; habían dado con una buena persona. El pobre no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca, pensó ella con una sonrisa serena.

—Y no lo serás. —Souchi volvió a ponerse las gafas—. Voy a estar mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que, cuando esté fuera trabajando, Misora no se quedará sola en casa. Ese será tu cometido: cuidar de ella, ¿ _capito_?

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

—Espere, ¿por qué trabaja fuera si tiene una cafetería propia?

—¡Porque no me da ganancias! Es que está muy mal localizada y la competencia es muy dura… —Souichi fingió que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento—. Y por cierto, tutéame, hombre, que total vamos a vivir juntos de ahora en adelante, ¿no? Es más, puedes llamarme “jefe”; el jefe del cotarro.

—De esta cafetería, en realidad. —Comentó Misora con una sonrisilla—. Y mira cómo nos va.

—Ni mi hijita querida del alma me respeta…

Ante aquel espectáculo, lo único que pudo hacer el chico fue reír. Debía de pensarse que Misora y su padre estaban como unas regaderas; lo peor de todo era que no estaría del todo desencaminado.

—Muy bien, jefe —concedió el chico, aún risueño.

—Él también necesitará un nombre, ¿no? —Misora ladeó la cabeza—. No podemos llamarlo “eh, tú” o “chico” para siempre, digo yo.

—Tienes razón. Chaval, escoge uno de los siguientes nombres: Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo o Raphael.

Misora miró a su padre como si fuese el mayor idiota del universo, lo cual a veces parecía una teoría de lo más factible. Lo más preocupante es que el chico parecía estar sopesando cada nombre a conciencia.

—Mm, Donatello.

—¡Pues de hoy en adelante serás Donatello! —Souichi aplaudió emocionado—. ¡Qué buen nombre, sí señor!

—¿Donatello? ¡Papá, no podemos llamarle así!

—¿Por qué no? A Donatello le gusta su nombre, ¿verdad, Donatello?

—No sé yo… —respondió Donatello sin un ápice de confianza.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

*

El chico al que Misora se negaba a llamar Donatello se quedó dormido como un lirón en una de las sillas del sótano. Ella le toqueteó el moflete con el dedo índice en un intento poco sutil de comprobar si estaba tan sopa como parecía. Pobre.

—Eh —Misora se volvió y miró a su padre, decidida—, ¿y si pedimos ayuda a mis fans? Igual alguno lo conoce.

Souichi tapó a Donatello con algo que parecía más un mantel que una manta y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza.

—No sé si será buena idea. —Souichi soltó un suspiro largo y pesado—. ¿No te escama que haya aparecido en un callejón, sin recuerdos ni identificación de ningún tipo? Puede que esté en peligro, y quizás exponiendo su cara lo único que logramos es que la gente que ha intentado hacerle daño, lo encuentre.

Había algo en aquellas palabras, o tal vez en el modo en el que su padre las pronunció, casi como si formase parte de un guion más que ensayado, que hizo que Misora frunciese el ceño durante un instante. Por otra parte, tenía razón: podía aparecer cualquiera diciendo ser familiar del chico y hacerle alguna barbaridad. Aquí al menos estaba a salvo.

—¿Puede ser que…? —Misora abrió los ojos como platos, con miedo de terminar aquella frase.

—Yo también he barajado esa posibilidad. —Souichi sonrió con calma—. Pero me parece un poco arriesgado sacar el tema; en estos casos, creo que es mejor que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad y no forzar nada. Es probable que sea su mente la que esté intentando reprimir algún tipo de evento traumático.

A Misora se le fue el color de la cara al volver a experimentar el terror del yugo de Faust. Aquello no era vida, sino un infierno al que había estado condenada hasta que su padre —su _héroe_ — la salvó. Sintió una punzada asfixiante ante la idea de que este pobre chico también hubiese sido uno de tantos experimentos de Faust.

Souichi la miró sin decir nada.

*

—¿Cómo que le has dado el cinturón? ¿Estás loco? —Misora se levantó de la cama de un salto, acercándose a su padre con más ganas de estrangularlo que de abrazarlo—. ¿Y si no puede transformarse?

Souichi ya había intentado en su momento hacer uso de aquel cinturón y no había logrado transformarse, o eso decía él. No había nada que pudiese dar a entender que con Donatello — _Misora odiaba ese nombre_ — no se repitiese la misma historia.

—Tengo una corazonada —alegó Souichi con una confianza enigmática—. Creo que este chico puede ser el héroe que necesitamos.

Misora, poco convenida, se aferró a su peluche y soltó un largo suspiro, rezando por que aquel chico pudiese transformarse y volver a casa sano y salvo.

*

Había vuelto a casa. Con rasguños, cojeando, hecho un desastre, pero también más contento que nunca. A Misora se le escapó una sonrisa sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Souichi parecía emocionado.

—Bienvenido —dijo Souichi, afectado.

—Ya estoy en casa —contestó, aliviado, sintiendo por fin que una vida como la suya podría tener algún tipo de significado.

Tal vez pudiese convertirse en un héroe.

Misora, algo calmada que antes y aun así preocupada, trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratarle las heridas. Con un recato que no tardaría en desaparecer, él se quitó la ropa poco a poco.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Donatello. —Souichi se sentó frente a ellos—. ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia?

—Intensa —respondió con una mueca—. Mm, ¿sería posible que me llamaras de otra forma, jefe? Donatello es un poco… no sé…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo ademán de pensar—. Mm, veamos, un nombre _perfecto_ para ti… Misora, ¿tienes alguna idea? ¿De qué te tiene cara?

A Misora le tenía cara de cachorro, y no era cuestión de llamarlo Bobby. Se encogió de hombros antes de soltar la primera tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza.

—A ver, ¿qué sabemos de Donatello? —Souichi se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Lo más significativo, al menos de momento, es que puedes transformarte en Build. Las botellitas que usas son…

—Un tanque y un conejo, creo.

—Un tanque y un conejo —repitió—. Tanque… conejo… ¡Tanejo! ¿Qué te parece Tanejo?

—Tanejo… —repitieron Tanejo-Donatello y Misora al unísono, ambos con la misma expresión de rechazo.

—Pues, a ver… Si escribimos ‘tanque’ y ‘conejo’ nos queda… —Souichi escribió varios caracteres en el aire—. ¡Sento!

Misora asintió con decisión, mirando a Tanejo-Donatello-Sento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él repitió en voz baja su nuevo nombre. Sento. Sento, Sento.

—Es mejor que Tanejo o Donatello —admitió—. Vale, a partir de ahora me llamaré Sento.

—Es un nombre perfecto. —Souichi sonrió—. Ahora, cada vez que no te oiga, podré decir: “Sento, non ti sento”.

—No entiendo el chiste.

—Déjalo, Sento. Papá es muy suyo.

Sento. Sonaba bien, sí.

 

*

Sento se dedicaba a patear la ciudad en busca de algo que le hiciese recordar quién era y qué le había sucedido, pero no había nada ni nadie que despertase ningún tipo de recuerdo en él. Nada, ni una mísera calle o tienda, le resultaba familiar.

Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta aparente.

Otras, en cambio, sí la tenían.

—Oye —Sento apoyó el codo en la barra. Misora, sentada en uno de los taburetes, lo miró sin prestarle demasiada atención—, ¿cómo es que siempre estás en pijama? ¿Nunca puedes salir a la calle?

Misora le explicó todo lo que le había sucedido hasta entonces. Era un relato que parecía más propio de una película que la vivencia de una adolescente en apariencia normal y corriente. A Misora le dolía tener que explicar que había pasado media vida en coma y que había sido abducida por Faust, pero Sento se iba a tener que enterar tarde o temprano de todos modos. Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de su padre, Misora evitó entrar en detalles que pudiesen despertar un recuerdo traumático en Sento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué esa organización tenía interés en ti en concreto?

La mano de Misora fue directamente al brazalete que siempre llevaba puesto. Sento lo contempló sin darle mucha importancia, dando por hecho que se trataba de algún regalo de su padre o de un adorno sin más. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era extraño llevar complementos si no tenía pensado salir de casa, pero puede que fuese un simple intento de llevar su vida con normalidad.

Llevar una vida normal. Sento tampoco podía hablar mucho de ese tema.

—Este brazalete me da poderes.  —Misora acarició aquel adorno dorado con la yema de los dedos. Sus ojos, generalmente expresivos y llenos de vida, estaban despojados de cualquier ápice de brillo—. No sé por qué, y tampoco puedo controlarlos bien. Ni siquiera me puedo sacar el brazalete, por mucho que lo intente.

—¿Les interesaban tus poderes?

—Me usaban para crear Fullbottles. —Misora apretó los labios—. Ya sabes, lo que usas para transformarte en Build. Y… daba mucho miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. Me usaban y luego me quedaba durmiendo durante días y días. Era… era horrible, Sento.

Sento agachó la cabeza e intentó asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía ser casualidad que llegase a convivir con una chica con una vida tan enrevesada como la de Misora. Casi parecía que el destino lo estaba empujando para descubrir qué había tras aquella misteriosa organización. Puede que ahí residiese la clave para recuperar sus recuerdos.

Volvió a mirar a Misora sin saber qué decir o hacer para consolarla. Una parte de su corazón estaba roto y él no iba a ser el que fuese a enmendarlo, pero sí que podía entender el vacío que ella sentía. Pensó en cómo Misora tenía que enfrentarse a una soledad aterradora en cuanto Souichi se iba a trabajar o a hacer la compra. Ahora, por suerte, Sento iba a estar a su lado.

Iba a protegerla a toda costa.

*

Sento volvió en sí tras una batalla perdida contra un Smash. Lo había perdido de vista por completo. Chasqueó la lengua. No le quedaba otra que volver a casa y rastrear al Smash desde cero, aunque tuviese que ser con la ayuda de Mii-tan.

Ser un héroe no era fácil, y no tenía claro si este era un papel que estaba destinado a desempeñar.  Claro que no todo el mundo podía usar ese cinturón para transformarse en Build, mientras que él, a saber por qué, sí que estaba capacitado.

Convertirse en Build no era una simple opción, sino una responsabilidad. Sento _quería_ ser Build. Un héroe tenía que ser alguien que no tuviese nada que perder y él, amnésico perdido, era el candidato ideal.

Nada más bajar al sótano, Misora vio de pleno la carita angustiada de Sento. Estaba en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y con aspecto de ni haberse enterado de que Misora estaba mirándolo de hito en hito.

—¿Sento? —Se acercó a él— ¿Pasa algo?

—No…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Solo estoy algo cansado de más. No es nada.

Últimamente Sento estaba de mejor humor y ya se veía que estaban asentándose las bases de una personalidad vibrante y parlanchina (casi a modo de eco de cómo era Souichi, cabría añadir), de modo que ahora este bajón resultaba, cuando menos, llamativo. Misora de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, así que aquella excusa tan manida no le iba a servir en absoluto.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a él. Sento la miró con algo de sorpresa. Ella se apretó las mejillas con los puños, juntándolas de tal forma que sus labios parecían los de un besugo especialmente amorfo.

Sento la siguió mirando.

Empezó a temblar.

A continuación, Misora se tuvo que tapar las orejas por la estruendosa carcajada que soltó Sento, capaz de provocar un terremoto y dejar KO a cualquier enemigo que se le cruzase por el camino. A ella también le entró la risa al notar que a Sento se le estaban cayendo los lagrimones de tanto reír con la mayor de las tonterías imaginables.

Menudo par.

*

Tal vez la treta absurda de Misora surtiese mayor efecto del previsto; a raíz de aquella tontería, casi digna del cerebro de un mono, Sento recobró toda la motivación de golpe. Él era Build. Era un héroe. Quedarse de brazos cruzados a la espera de que viniese Misora a hacerle reír no era una opción, sino signo de una derrota segura. De un fracaso, incluso. No, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo de esa forma; su vida, aunque inocua, podía llegar a tener el significado que él quisiese darle. Tenía que esforzarse y descubrir cuáles eran sus habilidades.

Resulta que algo que se le daba especialmente bien era construir cosas. Le pidió a Souichi instrumentos bastante básicos (que pareció haberse sacado de la punta de los zapatos) y se puso a investigar el cinturón que le permitía transformarse, el Build Driver. Era interesante, verdaderamente interesante. Debía de haber sido obra de un genio.

Así fue como Sento (re)descubrió su pasión por la ciencia, ante la mirada atónita de una Misora que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba diciendo y de Souichi, que parecía fascinado por cada movimiento de Sento. El pequeño científico que dormitaba en su interior había despertado.

—¿Tú crees que antes de perder la memoria era inventor? —preguntó Misora con cara de circunstancias.

Souichi carcajeó a modo de respuesta.

—¡Y tachán! —Sento, ajeno a la conversación que acababa de interrumpir, se acercó a los Isurugi a grandes zancadas con una botellita en la mano—. ¡Lo he conseguido!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Souichi, ladeando la cabeza.

—He estado analizando tanto el Build Driver como las botellas, o Fullbottles, que me diste, Tanque y Conejo. Si mis estimaciones son correctas, y vaya si creo yo que lo son, tienen unos componentes muy parecidos a los Smash. Así que con esta botella que he ideado, podría, al menos en teoría, extraer las sustancias de los Smash. Así podríamos crear más Fullbottles que podrían explotar la versatilidad de Build como sistema.

Souichi y Misora intercambiaron una mirada antes de abrir la boca de par en par. No es que Sento se tratase de un chico listo sin más, sino que tenía una mente privilegiada capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin habla.

—¡Nuestro Sento es un fuera de serie! O como diríais los jóvenes de hoy en día… ¡máquina, fiera, mastodonte!

A Sento cada halago le hacía crecerse más.

—¿A que soy increíble? ¿A que soy el mejor? —A Sento se le iluminó la mirada y un mechón de su pelo salió escopetado—. ¿A que soy… UN GENIO?

Misora puso una mueca, pero Souichi, poco perturbado por tanto egocentrismo, le aplaudió y le hizo venirse aún más arriba. Esto iba como la seda.

—Una pregunta. —Souichi alzó una mano, justo como si fuese un alumno de primaria—. En el hipotético caso de que consigas extraer las esencias de los Smash, ¿cómo vas a convertirlas en Fullbottles?

Sento le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Misora, que se tocaba el brazalete con algo de recelo, y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Eso es algo en lo que aún tengo que trabajar —Sento se puso de morritos.

Tenía una idea en mente, pero no sabía si podía llevarla a cabo.

*

—Misora, tengo que hablar contigo —La voz de Sento sonó suave, ocultado un toque de temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se aferró a su peluche.

Sento la guio hasta el escritorio donde tenía desparramados varios cachivaches que había ideado y papeles a tutiplén con números y letras que Misora no iba a entender ni aunque tuviese mil vidas para descifrar aquello. Él señaló un plano que ocupaba casi toda la superficie. A simple vista parecía una especie de caja.

—He ideado una máquina que nos permitiría convertir las esencias de los Smash en Fullbottles —explicó—, pero necesitaría tu ayuda. Este sistema está pensado para sacarles el máximo provecho a tus poderes, pero de tal forma que no te drenase las energías. Como mucho, con una siesta ya volverías a ser la de siempre.

El cuerpo de Misora se tensó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Notó un nudo en el pecho del que no se podría deshacer fácilmente, no cuando su mente recorría todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de cuando Faust la usó como si fuese una simple marioneta. Se dio la vuelta, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, y meneó la cabeza. No podía. No podía hacer esto.

No quería ni podía volver a vivir aquel infierno.

—No. Sento, no. Lo siento, yo… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡No puedo!

—Lo entiendo, y no te puedo obligar. —Sacó las dos botellitas de los bolsillos—. De todas formas, ya me has ayudado suficiente.

—Si yo no he hecho nada…

—¿Cómo que no? Estas dos Fullbottles son cosa tuya, ¿no? Gracias a ellas, Kamen Rider puede ser un instrumento para hacer el bien y ayudar a la gente. —Sento le sonrió de todo corazón—. Gracias, Misora. De verdad.

Misora sabía que aquellas eran palabras sinceras y no una treta para manipularla. Sabía que no había ni un ápice de maldad en Sento, y quizás por eso mismo le afectó tanto lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca había sido capaz de ver nada positivo en sus poderes. Le habían traído sufrimiento. Miedo. Incertidumbre. Y ahora venía Sento, inocente y casi iluso, dándole las gracias como si aquel brazalete fuese una bendición y no la mayor de las maldiciones.

A Misora se le humedecieron los ojos. Ocultó la cara tras U-tan, su conejito de peluche, pero Sento podía escuchar sus gimoteos de todos modos.

—Está bien —dijo ella con tono seco y sorbiéndose los mocos—. Cuenta conmigo. Pero como no sea cierto eso de que con una siesta se soluciona, te rajo.

Aquella amenaza no impidió que Sento se echase a dar saltitos por todo el sótano y que la arrastrase con él. Era un pedazo tonto de cuidado; aun así, Misora no pudo evitar echarse a reír con él. Ya no estaba sola. Ya no tenía miedo. Había dos cosas que su padre había dicho y que resultaron ser ciertas: la primera era que Sento era el hermano que siempre había querido; la segunda, que Sento podía ser un héroe. De hecho, ya lo era.


	10. Kazumi+Gentoku: Pelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No me puedo creer que me hayáis tendido una trampa… " o cómo a Kazumi, en realidad, no lo está peinando Misora.

Kazumi abrió los ojos de par en par, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que acababa de escuchar. Igual debía de limpiarse la cera de los oídos a conciencia la próxima vez, porque esto, sin duda alguna, no podía ser cierto. 

—Y tan cierto —confirmó Sawa—. Eso sí, a un módico precio: veinte mil dollarks. ¿Trato hecho?

No había nada que sopesar. Le estrechó la mano con confianza a Sawa, que esbozó una sonrisa más que triunfal mientras contemplaba con deseo la billetera maltratada de Kazumi.

Esto era real.

¡Misora le iba peinar! No es que pareciese muy entusiasmada con la idea, pero debía de ser simplemente por mera timidez. Así de mona era ella. Misora suspiró, resignada, y le indicó a Kazumi que se sentase en la cama. Peine en mano y con una mirada determinada, se colocó detrás de él y empezó a cepillarle el cabello con cuidado ante la mirada expectante de Sawa.

—Estoy que no me lo creo… Mii-tan…

—¡Ay, Grease, deja de moverte! Y a ver si te lavas mejor la cabeza la próxima vez, caramba.

Kazumi cerró los ojos y se dejó embaucar por la sensación. Momento idóneo para que Sawa le hiciese señas a Gentoku, que se acercó a ella con una sonrisilla que hacía juego con la suya. Misora se levantó de la cama y Gentoku la relevó sin mediar palabra, tal y como habían estipulado al principio. Kazumi estaba tan ensimismado en sus propias fantasías, en las que será mejor no ahondar, que ni reparó en el movimiento del colchón. No es que Gentoku y Misora pesasen lo mismo, precisamente.

Gentoku se arremangó y cogió un par de gomitas. Era la hora de ponerse a hacerle trenzas a Kazumi.

—Mii-tan… Qué manos más delicadas…

Las manos de Misora se le antojaban incluso más tiernas y amables que antes.

Sawa se tapó la boca para contener la risa, mientras que Misora, apoyada en la pared tras Gentoku, no dijo ni pío. A pesar de que aquel cumplido no estaba dedicado a él directamente —aunque en cierto modo _sí_ —, Gentoku hinchó el pecho con orgullo, tomándose su labor como peluquero bien en serio. Tenía clarísimo que iba a dejar a Kazumi divino de la muerte.

—Kazumin —dijo Sawa—, por cinco mil dollarks más, hago las fotos que tú quieras.

—¡Sí, por favor! Aunque una cosa te digo, Sawa, es imposible que vaya a olvidarme de este momento, pues soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Misora puso una mueca de asco. Estaba convencida de que Kazumi se pondría a besuquear esas fotos cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Claro que ella no era la que iba a aparecer retratada, ni mucho menos.

—¡Qué guapo te está dejando! —Sawa sacó una fotografía—. _Misora_ , cielo, estás hecha toda una artista.

—No es para tanto, mujer… —contestó Misora, acercándose un poco más para que Kazumi no sospechase nada.

Más que hacerlo sospechar, lo único que consiguió Misora es que a Kazumi se le erizase la piel y que sus fantasías tomasen plena facultad de sus sentidos.

Lo de Gentoku no eran fantasías ni ensoñaciones, pero sí que era verdad que se estaba dejando engatusar por una sensación amable que lo envolvía y le hacía sentirse más liviano. Estaba a gusto. No le disgustaba peinar a Kazumi. Sentía que estaba en paz mientras sus dedos jugaban con los mechones de su compañero, y saltaba a la vista que Kazumi estaba relajado y sin ningún tipo de pensamiento negativo pululando por su mente. Nada de Evolt. Nada de guerras. Nada de pérdidas.

Kazumi se había dado el capricho de descansar. Buena falta le hacía.

A Sawa le pareció hasta entrañable que Gentoku y Kazumi pudiesen sonreír de aquella manera tan despreocupada. Otra foto no vendría nada mal.

El ambiente idílico se echó a perder en cuanto Gentoku tosió. Por muy metido en su mundo que estuviese Kazumi, y vaya si lo estaba, no había forma posible de que no detectase nada extraño en la forma de toser de “Misora”. Un poco masculina de más. Una tos que le hacía pensar en cierta figura grande, hortera y una barba que habría que afeitar lo antes posible. Nada que ver con su adorada, dulce y hermosa Mii-tan, desde luego.

Abrió los ojos. Tenía la cámara de Sawa casi pegada a sus narices. Algo sorprendido, se dio media vuelta y se topó con la cara de circunstancias de Gentoku. Detrás de él, mirándole a los ojos, estaba Misora intentando contener una carcajada.

Si esta no era una traición en toda regla, ¿qué era?

—¡Barbas! —exclamó Kazumi, llevándose una mano a una de las trenzas.

—Patatero —repuso con una indiferencia fingida.

—No me puedo creer que me hayáis tendido una trampa… —Siguió toqueteando la trenza.  Parecía bien hecha, sí señor. Aun así, no intentó ocultar el deje excesivamente dramático de su voz—. Pero lo que más me duele de todo es que hayáis involucrado a la pobre Mii-tan en todo esto. Vergüenza debería daros.

Nadie vio necesario aclarar que Misora había sido coautora de aquella broma.

—Venga, Grease, no te enfades. Mírate —Misora le dio un espejo que tenía a mano, risueña.

Kazumi se miró con recelo en un principio; sin embargo, cuanto más se miraba, más le gustaba el resultado. No es que fuese un gran entusiasta de las trenzas, pero de poco servía negar que lo que le había hecho Gentoku en el pelo era un buen trabajo. Además, Misora le estaba sonriendo, así que debía de significar que lo veía guapo. Atractivo, incluso. Sí, era obvio que se estaba derritiendo por él.

(Esta, no obstante, era otra más de las ensoñaciones de Kazumi)

—No me negarás que soy un máquina —Gentoku sacó pecho. Kazumi lo miró con una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a adoptar una posición más cómoda.

—Lo que tú digas. —Cerró los ojos, esperando a que sucediese _algo_ —. Oye, barbas, no te me duermas en los laureles. A Mii-tan le gusta mi peinado, ¿no? Así que más te vale seguir. No me he dejado un pastizal para que ahora tú me dejes a medias.

—En eso tiene razón —apostilló Sawa.

—¿No te importa que sea yo el que te peine? —preguntó Gentoku con una sorpresa sincera. Se esperaba una reacción bastante peor por parte de Kazumi, no _esto_.

También habría que recordar que Kazumi se adaptaba bien a cualquier entorno y circunstancia. Si había sabido aceptarle a él, con más pecados que virtudes, también podía aceptar que no fuese Misora la que lo estuviese peinando durante todo este tiempo.

—Por preferir, preferiría a la Mii-tan de verdad —suspiró—, pero no lo haces mal, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Gentoku esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Está bien. Pero la próxima vez, te cobraré más.

A Kazumi no le terminaba de convencer la idea de acabar repleto de trenzas, y sabía que el bobo de Banjou se reiría de él en cuanto lo viese. Por no hablar de cómo le quedaría el cabello en cuanto deshiciese las trenzas. Iba a ser, como diría Sento, terrible. Pero por ahora, y solo por ahora, iba a dejar de pensar en todo aquello y atesoraría este momento de paz. Nunca sabría cuándo sería el último.


	11. Kasumi+Misora: Amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooooh, conque esta es la famosa Kasumi" o cómo Kasumi conoce a la que se convertirá en su mejor amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado tras el final de Build.

Kasumi había llegado al Nascita por mera casualidad. No estaba muy familiarizada con aquella zona, de modo que se limitó a entrar en la primera cafetería que vio. Nascita, que significaba “nacimiento”, tal y como le informó el camarero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un establecimiento pequeño, pero acogedor. Parecía un buen lugar. Estaba regentado por un hombre dicharachero, con una sonrisa siempre pegada al rostro, y su hija.

—Y aquí tienes el café especial de la casa. —El camarero, el señor Isurugi, dejó la taza con cuidado sobre la mesita—. No es por fardar, pero es el mejor de todo el barrio. Hasta diría que de la ciudad, fíjate.

—Papá, no molestes a la chica. —La hija soltó un suspiro y le dedicó a su padre una mirada llena de afecto. Kasumi sonrió—. Perdónalo, es un friki del café.

Cuando Kasumi probó el café, entendió por qué el señor Isurugi estaba tan orgulloso de su creación; era excelente. No es que Kasumi fuese una apasionada del café (de hecho, era bastante fiel al _sencha_ ), pero pensó que sería una lástima ir a un lugar que era poco menos que un templo erigido en honor al café y no darle una oportunidad a la especialidad de la casa. Y vaya si fue un acierto.

*

La segunda vez que Kasumi fue al Nascita, el señor Isurugi estaba charlando animadamente con un cliente, cómo no, sobre las propiedades de los distintos tipos de granos de café. Así que fue su hija la que la atendió con una sonrisa dulce. Debía de rondar la edad de Kasumi, o incluso podría ser algo más joven que ella. Tenía los ojos grandes y vivarachos, irradiando la misma sensación de calidez y amabilidad que su padre.

Kasumi vio que en el mostrador había un periódico. Se preguntó si recogía la entrevista que le habían hecho a Ryuuga, su novio, tras ganar el campeonato regional de Artes Marciales Mixtas.

—Puedes cogerlo si quieres —dijo la camarera con una sonrisa.

Asintió y dio las gracias. Si figuraba la entrevista, debería pasarse luego por un kiosco y comprar un ejemplar. Quería conservar todos los recuerdos posibles de las victorias de Ryuuga. Igual, pensó ella, podría enseñárselos en el futuro a sus hijos.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Tan ensimismada estaba en su posible futuro que ni reparó en la mirada atenta de la camarera.

—¿Banjou Ryuuga? —preguntó la camarera con curiosidad, como si aquel nombre le resultase familiar.

—Es mi novio —explicó Kasumi con algo de timidez—. Ha ganado un torneo a nivel regional…

—¡Vaya! —Abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡Debes de estar muy orgullosa de él!

—Lo estoy. —Kasumi sintió cómo se estaba poniendo colorada. Se sentía como una colegiala enamorada—. Se esfuerza muchísimo, así que me alegro mucho por él. Y es tan buena persona…

—Eso es lo más importante. Espero que la próxima vez lo traigas para que pruebe nuestro café, eh… —La camarera ladeó la cabeza—. Perdón, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Ogura Kasumi. Mucho gusto —Se inclinó un poco.

—Isurugi Misora. Llámame “Misora” a secas.

—Misora a secas, luego dices que el que está de cháchara aquí soy yo —protestó el señor Isurugi, guiñándole el ojo a Kasumi con complicidad.

—¡No compares! ¡Tú te pones a darle al pico todo el rato y no te callas ni debajo del agua! —Misora puso los brazos en jarra.

Kasumi sonrió. Aquellos dos le resultaban de lo más tiernos.

 

*

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta a ti el café? —Ryuuga soltó una risotada tras darle la mano.

Kasumi tenía la costumbre de arrastrar a Ryuuga consigo cada vez que descubría un lugar nuevo que merecía la pena, de modo que el Nascita no sería ninguna excepción.

—Te prometo que está muy rico.

—Si lo dices tú, es que es verdad.

Y fue verdad. Ryuuga soltó un sonoro “¡eh, qué bueno!” nada más dar el primer sorbo, para orgullo del señor Isurugi. Misora sonrió, aunque pareció algo inquieta en presencia de Ryuuga, como si intentase ubicarlo en sus recuerdos.

 

*

Ryuuga estaba deslomándose entrenando para su siguiente combate, así que Kasumi fue sola a la que se había convertido en su cafetería favorita. Las sonrisas resplandecientes de los Isurugi la saludaron con cariño.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó Misora.

—Lo de siempre —confirmó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Como apenas había clientela, Misora se permitió el lujo de darle al palique durante un rato. A Kasumi le daba algo de corte molestarla cuando estaba trabajando, pero ella insistió en que no le venía mal un descanso; además, admitió entre susurros a modo de confidencia, así su padre dejaría de holgazanear y se pondría las pilas. A Kasumi le entró la risa floja.

—Pareces muy unida a tu padre.

—La verdad es que sí. —Se sentó en un taburete y se abrazó a un peluche con forma de baguette—. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, así que siempre hemos estado solos él y yo.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientas, mujer. —Misora la golpeó suavemente con el peluche—. ¿Y tú, qué? Cuéntame algo de tu vida.

Kasumi no podía presumir de ser muy interesante, por más que los ojos brillantes de Misora pareciesen pensar lo contrario. Suspiró. Lo único destacable que podía decir de sí misma era que era una aficionada a la caligrafía, le gustaba escribir poemas en su tiempo libre y estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra de manera autodidacta. Se sintió avergonzada por sonar tan aburrida.

Misora, aun así, tenía una sonrisa dedicada para ella.

 

*

Además de ir a por el café, sin duda el mejor de toda la ciudad, también iba a ver a Misora. Ryuuga le insistía en que le pidiese el número de teléfono si tantas ganas tenía de ser su amiga, pero Kasumi, tímida por naturaleza, no quería pecar de ser demasiado lanzada.

—Fijo que le caes bien y que está que no caga por ser tu amiga. ¿A quién _no_ le caerías bien?

Kasumi le dio un beso en la mejilla por ser tan dulce. Lo cierto era que Kasumi, muy a su pesar, no tenía _muchas_ amigas. Atesoraba a sus amigas de toda la vida, pero su timidez le hacía difícil conocer a gente nueva. A veces se preguntaba por qué un chico como Ryuuga había ido a fijarse precisamente en _ella_.

—Te lo digo en serio —refunfuñó Ryuuga—. Vamos, yo solo he ido dos veces, pero parecía que le caías bien a la tal Misora. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Ryuuga le dio un apretoncito en la mano para darle ánimos. Surtió efecto.

 

*

Cuando Kasumi llegó al Nascita, vio que Misora estaba hablando con una chica como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Igual ese fuese el caso. No quería molestarla ni interrumpir la conversación, así que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Misora, se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza.

Para Misora aquello no fue suficiente.

—Ah, ¡bienvenida, Kasumi! Ven, ven.

—Ooooh, conque esta es la famosa Kasumi —comentó la otra chica entre risas. Daba la sensación de que era algo mayor que Kasumi, pero no debía de llegar a la treintena. Era la perfecta representación de la elegancia. Se preguntó si aquella era la tal Sawa de la que le había hablado alguna que otra vez.

Kasumi se sonrojó un poco al notar aquella sonrisa radiante clavada en ella. Sin embargo, lo que más vergüenza le dio fue el hecho de que Misora le hubiese hablado de Kasumi. Casi podía escuchar cómo Ryuuga le decía “ _te lo dije”_ antes de acariciarle el pelo con dulzura y darle un beso en la frente.

—Os presento: Kasumi, Sawa. Sawa, Kasumi.

Mientras Misora atendía a los demás clientes, Sawa y Kasumi hablaron un poco de sí mismas. Kasumi se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que había sido Sawa la que había entrevistado a Ryuuga el otro día. El mundo de veras era un pañuelo.

—Le estaba comentando antes a Misora que cerca de mi casa va a haber una pequeña feria gastronómica. No va a ser nada del otro mundo, pero… ¡habrá degustaciones gratuitas! ¿Por qué no te unes?

—¡Sí, sí! Y luego podemos ir al cine o algo. —Misora volvió a la barra, risueña—. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Claro, me encantaría!

Misora no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar su teléfono móvil para añadir a Kasumi a su lista de contactos, y Sawa hizo lo propio.

Kasumi estaba dando saltitos en su mente.

 

*

—¿Cómo te ha ido con la chica del Nascita? —Ryuuga apartó la vista de la televisión al notar que Kasumi había llegado a casa. Ella le dio un piquito, casi a modo de confirmación de que todo había salido a pedir de boca.

—Voy a quedar con ella y con una amiga suya el próximo domingo. —Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se acurrucó junto a él—. Debe de ser porque me diste suerte.

—¡Eh, esa es mi Kasumi! —Chocó las cinco con ella. A Kasumi le entró la risa—. Y que conste que, si lo has conseguido, es porque eres la mejor.

El móvil de Kasumi vibró, indicando que acababa de recibir un mensaje nuevo. ¿Sería Misora? ¡Era Misora! La estaba saludando con un _sticker_ de un conejito.

A Kasumi se le iluminó la cara.

 

*

 

Kasumi pasaba tanto tiempo mandándose mensajes con Misora que Ryuuga empezó a meterse con ella con un tono burlón. Ella no se lo tomaba a pecho; sabía que Ryuuga se alegraba por Kasumi de todo corazón.

—Diles a tus amigas que pueden ir a verme al próximo partido. Eh, ¡hasta puedo conseguirles entradas gratis!

—¡Podríamos hacerte una pancarta!

Sawa ya le había dicho que se había quedado prendada del estilo de Ryuuga, así que fijo que estaría dispuesta a ir a otro combate más. Kasumi no tardó ni dos segundos en proponer aquel plan por el grupo que tenía con Sawa y Misora.

Ambas le dijeron que sí.

 

*

Ya era casi una tradición el quedar con Misora —y a veces también con Sawa, aunque últimamente anduviese bastante ocupada— cada domingo. Solían ir a por unos helados y dar un paseo por el parque, pero esta vez cambiaron un poco los planes: verían una película en casa de Misora, acurrucadas la una a la otra,  y prepararían la pancarta para el próximo combate de Ryuuga.

Este sería el tercer combate al que asistiría Misora. Kasumi mentiría si dijese que esperaba que a su amiga fuesen a gustarle las artes marciales mixtas, pero si algo había aprendido de Misora durante todo este tiempo, era que se trataba de una caja de sorpresas. Era casi cómico ver a Misora, tan mona y aparentemente delicada, saltando con ímpetu y dando voces animando a Ryuuga.

Casi fue inevitable que Misora hiciese buenas migas con Ryuuga.

—Kasumi, ¿esto te parece un guante? —preguntó Misora con el pincel en la mano y la nariz manchada de pintura.

Kasumi, entre risas, le limpió la mancha. A duras penas podría decirse que aquel gurruño amorfo pudiese parecerse a un guante, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin sonar cruel.

—Mm, bueno…

—Eso es un “no”, jo. —Misora apretó los labios—. Es una pena que Sawa no esté aquí. Se le da bastante bien dibujar.

—¿Hay algo que no se le dé bien?

—Mira quién fue a hablar. —Misora le dio un codazo amistoso—. ¡Todo lo haces bien!

Como intentando demostrar que tenía razón, Misora señaló la frase que había escrito Kasumi en la pancarta. Se notaba que su pasión por la caligrafía había dado sus frutos.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no se me dan bien —confesó en voz baja.

—¿Como qué? —Misora arqueó una ceja.

—No sé hacer café.

Misora la miró con un poco de descrédito, pero le sonrió de todos modos.

—Eso tiene fácil solución, ¿no crees? Recuerda que estás hablando con una Isurugi. —Misora hinchó el pecho con orgullo—. ¿Por qué no vienes luego al Nascita conmigo y te enseño? ¡Ya verás lo contento que se pone mi padre!

Kasumi apretó los labios antes de apartar la vista de los ojitos entusiasmados de Misora. Hace apenas un par de meses había ido a parar a aquella cafetería por meras casualidades de la vida, y ahora Misora y ella eran prácticamente uña y carne. No sabía ni cómo podría decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella su amistad, o si debería hacerlo siquiera; tal vez podría incomodarla tanta sinceridad de golpe.

—¿Kasumi? ¿Estás bien? —Misora le tocó el hombro.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Perdona. —Se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja—. Estaba pensando en mis cosas…

—¿Estás preocupada por algo?

—No, no… Es solo que… —Cogió una bocanada de aire—. Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido a Sawa y a ti. Sois las mejores amigas que podría tener.

Misora no dijo ni pío, sino que simplemente se levantó del suelo y extendió los brazos, mirando a Kasumi con gesto decidido. Kasumi sonrió, no sin antes levantarse y dejarse abrazar por su amiga. Hiciese lo que hiciese, Misora siempre transmitía calidez. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de ella.

—Vaaamos, no te pongas toda cursi —Misora le acarició el pelo—, que además la pancarta no se va a hacer sola.

—Tienes razón. —Kasumi volvió a coger un pincel—. ¿Quedará mal si dibujo un corazón?

—¡Quedará cuqui!

Kasumi asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por delante, pero ya se moría de ganas por ir al Nascita y aprender cómo se preparaba el mejor café de toda la ciudad. Tenía a la mejor maestra de todas.


	12. Sawa+Kazumi+Banjou: Entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis listos?" o cómo Sawa entrena junto a Kazumi y Banjou.

Kazumi y Banjou nunca habían visto a Sawa vestida de aquella manera. Acostumbrados a verla como la mismísima representación gráfica de la elegancia, ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo al encontrarse con una Sawa enfundada en una camiseta de Banjou y leggins. En vez de los típicos tacones que le otorgaban un aire coqueto y sofisticado, llevaba unas botas que a saber de dónde había sacado. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras Kazumi y Banjou la seguían mirando casi boquiabiertos.

Parecía otra persona.

—Un momento. —Kazumi entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en el mensaje de la camiseta—. “You look better on social media”. Ryuuga, ¿por qué tienes una camiseta así?

—¿Qué le pasa? Es lo que me dio el jefe, bueno —Se retractó—, _Evolt_ , cuando llegué al Nascita por primera vez.

Sawa sacó pecho, orgullosa de la que ahora se había convertido en su camiseta. Sabía que el pobre Banjou no entendía aquel mensaje, pero a ella le hacía tanta gracia que sería un crimen no llevarla puesta al menos una vez.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis listos? —preguntó ella poniéndose en modo combate. Sus ojos eran los de una leona que acababa de divisar a su presa.

Ya formaba parte de la rutina de Kazumi y Banjou el ir cerca del Skywall a entrenar. Se daban puñetazos, incrementaban su Hazard Level, rezaban en las tumbas de los Cuervos y volvían a casa hechos unos zorros, a la espera de que Misora, siempre entre protestas y suspiros, los curase. Hoy, por primera vez, Sawa se había unido a ellos. Sabía que su traición a Nanba no iba a salir impune, de modo que esperaba algún tipo de venganza tarde o temprano. Podría venir alguien a atacarla. A por Misora, incluso. Tenía la certeza de que, pasase lo que pasase, Sento y los demás estarían ahí para darlo todo por ella, pero no terminaba de agradarle la idea de depositar toda su confianza en ellos mientras ella se quedaba de brazos cruzados a la espera de ser rescatada. Esta era _su_ lucha.

Sawa había recibido un entrenamiento intensivo cuando vivía con los demás Nanba Children. Sabía luchar. No es que fuese una experta como lo era Banjou, que se había dedicado profesionalmente a la lucha, pero podía defenderse sin problemas, además de que conocía algún que otro truco que no les vendría nada mal a Banjou y Kazumi en plena batalla.

—Me da un poco de cosa pegar a Sawa —confesó Kazumi, incómodo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a poder darme?

Ante aquello, Kazumi esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

*

Sawa tenía buenos reflejos y una técnica bastante decente. Era un estilo de lucha que se basaba en la defensa y en esquivar para luego asestar un ataque rápido y certero en el contrincante. Lo que le faltaba de fuerza, lo compensaba con creces con flexibilidad y agilidad. Aquellas eran sus armas como espía.

Por poco le rompió la nariz a Kazumi de una patada.

—¡Kazumin! —exclamó, tapándose la boca con las manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—No sé cómo no le ha saltado la nariz por los aires —comentó Banjou.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. —Se tocó la nariz. Le sangraba un poco—. Pero me da rabia por Mii-tan: fijo que se preocupará un montón por mí cuando me vea así.

Soltó una risa tonta. Banjou y Sawa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no transmitía nada más que la verdad: Kazumi no tenía remedio.

 

*

 

A Sawa también le vino de perlas este entrenamiento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin luchar como es debido, además de que necesitaba mejorar en el ámbito ofensivo, en el que tanto Banjou como Kazumi se manejaban como pez en el agua.

—Separa las piernas un poco más. Mira, así. —Indicó Kazumi. Sawa imitó su pose a la perfección—. Así, muy bien.

—Y ahora… ¡ZAS! —continuó Banjou.

¡Zas! Un puñetazo a Banjou en toda la mandíbula. Aunque dolía —¡y vaya si dolía!—, sonrió con orgullo. Sawa era buena maestra, pero también era una buena alumna.

 

*

Sawa se desplomó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kazumi y pasando las piernas por encima del regazo de Banjou. Estaba en un estado tan lamentable que le costaba hasta respirar, y saltaba a la vista que los chicos estaban en las mismas.

—Hoy lo hemos dado todo, ¿que no? —Kazumi miró a Sawa y a Banjou con ojos divertidos.

—Macho, espero que nuestro Hazard Level esté por las nubes ya. ¡Hazard Level 28!

—Eso es demasiado, idiota.

—¿A quién llamas idiota? ¡ _Tú_ eres el idiota, Cacazumin!

—¿Cacazumin? —Kazumi soltó una risa ahogada—. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?

Mientras seguían discutiendo como los mandriles rabiosos que eran, Sawa cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha. Era la primera vez en su vida que disfrutaba entrenando. Recordó cómo eran las sesiones de entrenamiento con Nanba; gritos ensordecedores, compañeros desmayándose, palabras crueles que se antojaban como latigazos, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Pánico ante la idea de enfrentarse a un oponente más fuerte. Terror al no cumplir con las expectativas de Nanba.

Ahora, sin embargo, con magulladuras por todas partes y algún que otro cardenal, se sentía en paz consigo misma. Este era el subidón de adrenalina que necesitaba, pero, ante todo, estos eran los amigos con los que siempre había soñado.

 

*

Llegar al Nascita fue poco menos que una travesía interminable. Cuando por fin consiguieron atravesar el umbral de la puerta, se sintieron como peregrinos que acababan de recorrer medio mundo a pie. Pero lo habían logrado. ¡Estaban de vuelta!

—¡Sawa! —Misora se echó las manos a la cara, completamente horrorizada al ver a su mejor amiga cubierta de moratones y, lo que era peor —al menos según Sento—, una camiseta feísima.

—Me duele todo —confesó entre risas.

—Mii-tan, Sawa me ha roto la nariz. Díselo, Ryuuga, dile que me ha roto la nariz.

—Le ha roto la nariz —repitió de mala gana.

—Pero no te preocupes por mí: estoy bien. Esto para mí no es nada de nada —Se estiró, haciéndose el interesante.

Lástima que Misora no le estuviese prestando ni un mínimo de atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada cogiendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para darle a Sawa los cuidados que necesitaba. Sento, soltando un largo suspiro, se ofreció a cuidar de Banjou, no sin antes soltar el comentario impertinente de turno.

—Pareces contenta —Misora la miró con atención, colocando una gasa sobre una de las tantas heridas que tenía.

Sawa echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sento seguía metiéndose con Banjou; eso sí, cuidando de él con total mimo y delicadeza. Kazumi, mientras tanto, se desinfectaba él solito las heridas a medida que le narraba a Misora todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo del entrenamiento. Aquí no había ni gritos ni lágrimas; solamente sonrisas.

—Lo estoy —admitió Sawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta era su familia.


	13. Nascita: Palabrotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Vosotras queréis reeducarlos o traumatizarlos?" o cómo Misora prohíbe terminantemente el uso de palabrotas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo este fic escrito desde... marzo. Ups.

Lo que vio Sawa cuando llegó aquel día al Nascita no fue sobrecogedor, ni mucho menos. Lo de siempre, vaya: Sento sentado en su escritorio haciendo _algo_ , Kazumi con cara impasible y Banjou agonizando por un tirón de orejas que le estaba dando Misora.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Sawa se acercó a Sento, que era el único que podría ofrecerle una visión más o menos objetiva de los hechos.

—El musculitos y Kazumi se han puesto a discutir y han empezado a soltar barbaridades. —Sento levantó la vista con aire divertido—. Total, que Misora se ha hartado.

—¿Barbaridades? —Sawa entornó la mirada—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Ha empezado él, joder! —protestó Banjou, aún con la oreja más retorcida que una cola de cerdo.

Kazumi, un hombre maduro y sensato donde los hubiese, le hizo una pedorreta.

—A eso —Sento los señaló y miró a Sawa con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Da igual quién haya empezado! Si es que os voy a tener que limpiar la boca con agua y jabón.—Misora lo soltó (¡por fin!) y puso los brazos sobre las caderas—. Avisado quedas: una palabrota más y te rajo.

—Así se habla. ¡Así se habla! —Kazumi se secó una lagrimilla falsa—. Si es que lo digo siempre: Mii-tan es la puta ama.

—¡Y a ti también te rajo! —Misora lo señaló acusadoramente, pero igual eso no surtiría el efecto deseado en alguien con una mente tan rocambolesca como la de Kazumi. Tenía que ir adonde más le doliese—. O peor aún… te dejo de hablar.

La cara de Kazumi era la de un hombre con el corazón roto.

 

*

 

—A ver si me entero. —Sawa cogió un zumo de melocotón de la mininevera—. ¿Estás enfadada porque dicen demasiadas palabrotas?

Sawa y Misora habían subido a la cafetería para poder hacerles un favor a sus sufridos oídos y dejarlos descansar un poco. La anatomía humana no estaba preparada para afrontar los rebuznos de Banjou.

—No me importa que lo hagan de vez en cuando. —Misora apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano—. Pero, desde que llegó Kazumi, es un no parar. ¡De verdad!

A Sawa le hizo un poco de gracia escuchar la seriedad con la que hablaba Misora, aunque en el fondo la entendiese. Era normal que, tras vivir con un padre que solo decía “jopelines” y un chico tan educado como Sento, a Misora le horrorizase el uso excesivo de _determinadas_ palabras. Kazumi en concreto parecía tener un don para soltar lodo verbal como si nada. Era casi envidiable y todo.

—¡Ya sé! Misora, cielo, ¿por qué no haces una lista con lo que pueden decir y lo que no? Algo así como obligarles a decir palabras como “porras” en vez de… lo que sea que digan.

Había un toque malicioso en la mirada de Sawa que le sacó una sonrisilla igual de poco angelical a Misora.

 

*

La elaboración de la lista tuvo como banda sonora las risitas malévolas de Sawa y Misora. Juntas eran imparables.

 

*

 

Sento, tras supervisar la lista casi infinita de palabras prohibidas y aceptadas de la Real Academia de la Lengua Nascitana, miró a Sawa y a Misora con un miedo disfrazado de escepticismo.

—¿Vosotras queréis reeducarlos o traumatizarlos?

Sawa dio por hecho que aquella pregunta sin respuesta era un visto bueno. No lo era.

 

*

 

Ver cómo Sawa y Misora escribían en la pizarra con tanta pasión (¡o más!) que Sento cuando se venía arriba era un espectáculo en toda regla. Una a la derecha, la otra a la izquierda. Arriba, ahora abajo. Moviendo el rotulador de aquí para allá, dejando una estela de trazos en la superficie blanca de la pizarra. Parecía una coreografía ensayada hasta la saciedad.

Era… _arte_.

—¡Deja de poner esa cara de salido! —Banjou soltó un alarido propio de un macaco furioso. Típico de Banjou, por otra parte.

Kazumi, como no podía ser de otra manera, lo ignoró por completo.

Los dos estaban en el suelo, sentados a unos dos metros de la pizarra y no lo suficiente lejos de la cara de satisfacción de Sento. Fijo que él también estaba en el ajo.

—¡Voilà! —exclamó Sawa tras colocar la tapa al rotulador— Estas son las palabras principales que quedan prohibidas; ojo, no son las únicas, ¿eh? Sento, aquí presente, tiene un documento en el ordenador con la terminología recomendada.

—Os lo imprimo, si queréis —aseguró Sento.

Mientras Banjou miraba a Sento con despecho, sintiéndose traicionado por el que hasta ahora consideraba _algo así_ como su mejor amigo, Kazumi tuvo el detalle de tomarse en serio el esfuerzo vertido por Sawa y Misora en su lista de términos recomendados.

Pintaba mal la cosa. Muy, pero que muy mal.

Había palabras malsonantes censuradas con asteriscos y justo al lado, muy a pesar de cualquier ser humano con dos ojos en la cara, la “sugerencia del Nascita”. Se suponía que habría que sustituir un término por el otro; en otras palabras, “joder” pasaría a ser “jopetitas”.

Misora no parecía estar de broma.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —Misora los señaló con el rotulador. Tragaron saliva.

Lo más sensato habría sido callarse. Aun así, Kazumi levantó la mano con toda la estoicidad habida y por haber.

A Sawa le costó no echarle la risa en la cara.

—Adelante, Grease.

—Tengo una pregunta —Se aclaró la garganta—, ¿las sustituciones son también a nivel conceptual?

—¡¿Pero qué significa eso?! ¿Por qué leches te lo tomas tan en serio?

—Calla, _panoli_. Los mayores estamos hablando —continuó Kazumi—. Por ejemplo, si quiero maldecir la vida de Banjou, ¿puedo decir “me hago caca en ti”?

Esto no estaba sucediendo.

No podía estar sucediendo.

Aquello parecía una conferencia por y para lingüistas de alta alcurnia, una de las mayores pesadillas de Banjou. Para eso casi que prefería que le hubiesen limpiado la boca con agua y jabón de forma literal, que fijo que sería mejor que escuchar a Kazumi pronunciando la palabra “panoli” mientras reflexionaba sobre tonterías.

—No. La idea en sí es asquerosa —respondió Misora.

—Lo mejor sería que dejaseis de insultaros —matizó Sawa.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado —Sento fijó la vista en la pantalla del ordenador. Aún le quedaba una larga partida del Solitario por delante.

También tenía delito que Sento, precisamente _Kiryuu Sento_ , hablase rebosante de dignidad cuando él no era ni capaz de abrir la boca sin soltar un insulto, aunque fuese camuflado. De hecho, ¡acababa de insultarles ahí mismo!

—Y por si se os ocurre pensar que podréis hacer lo que queráis cuando no estemos delante… —Misora miró a Sawa, que no hizo más que mover las cejas de arriba abajo, y chocaron las cinco.

Aquello no era ni una amenaza, pero Banjou sintió un escalofrío de todos modos. Fijo que Sawa había colocado un micrófono oculto. Los tenían bien controlados.

(En realidad, tal y como averiguaría un tiempo después, aquella no había sido más que una estratagema para torturarlos psicológicamente)

Para Kazumi, por algún motivo que psicólogos de todo el mundo deberían investigar, aquella fue una experiencia edificante. O esa cara ponía él para quedar bien delante de Misora.

—Si es que Mii-tan es la p… —Se autocensuró justo en el instante en que Misora, con aire poco amable, se volvió para mirarle a los ojos— la _pera limonera_.

Todos los allí presentes se dieron cuenta de que aquella idea había sido pésima. Habían creado un monstruo.

 

*

 

Para afrontar esta situación había dos salidas: evitar los tacos o adoptar el vocabulario ridículo del dúo Sawa-Misora.

Banjou optó por lo primero. Era más o menos sencillo cuando estaba con Misora, no tanto por miedo en sí como que su compañía no le enervaba la sangre. Con ella estaba a gusto. En calma. Relajado.

Con Kazumi la cosa cambiaba.

—Cállate ya. Yo estoy aquí sin hacerle daño a nadie y tú ya estás ahí armándola —dijo Kazumi con total tranquilidad.

—¡Te has comido mi ramen de proteínas! ¡Oye, al menos ve a la tienda y compra más!

—Qué pesado, de verdad —Suspiró.

—Por fin alguien entiende mi cuita —Sento le habló a Kazumi con un cariño que no se merecía.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué significa, eh?

—Significa que eres un grano en el _pompis._

Banjou frunció el ceño y pasó de la explicación de Kazumi.

—¡¿Qué es una cuita?! ¡Fijo que me estás insultando! —Zarandeó a Sento—. ¡Sento, jo…!

No había exageración ninguna cuando Banjou, Sento y Kazumi aseguraban que ahí, de repente, se materializó un rotulador y que pasó a escasos milímetros de la mejilla de Banjou.

Misora siempre estaba al acecho.

 

*

 

En su infinita bondad y misericordia, Misora le dio la razón a Banjou en cuanto a que la culpa de todo era de Kazumi.

—¿Entonces ya puedo hablar normal? —preguntó Banjou esperanzado, agarrándola por los hombros con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Si es que Banjou siempre supo que Misora era todo corazón. A veces no le extrañaba que volviese locos a los frikis de medio país.

—No.

Y Misora sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 

*

Kazumi, como no tenía ni un ápice de dignidad ni decencia, se lo estaba pasando de maravilla con lo que para Banjou estaba siendo una tortura. El punto álgido de toda su existencia, que se remontaba a casi tres décadas de vida, había sido ir a junto de Banjou y susurrarle en el oído una de las palabras más despreciables habidas y por haber: _fetén._

A Sento ya le estaba dejando de parecer divertido el asunto. Entre que Banjou parecía aterrorizado por un motivo que se escapaba a la mente humana y que Kazumi, ya directamente, le había cogido gusto a ir por ahí dando grima, la situación se había vuelto insostenible. Esto tenía que acabar sí o sí.

 

*

La caída de la dictadura del combo Sawa-Misora llegó con una palabra.

—Eh, cabeza gamba, deja de hablar de Mii-tan como si fuese una dictadora. Es _chachi_ , ¿vale?

Con una sola palabra lo suficientemente poderosa y chirriante como para dar por terminado uno de los capítulos más bochornosos del Nascita.

—“Chachi”… —repitió Misora despacio, sentada en un taburete de la cafetería y planteándose seriamente si cogerlo y lanzárselo a la cocorota.

Y no solo a ella, precisamente. A Sawa aquella palabra se le antojó como un pitido insufrible en los oídos.

—Mii-tan, te lo digo de verdad: eres _chupi._

Aquellas dos sílabas resonaron en la mente de Misora a modo de eco. Una palabra tan ridícula no podía salir de la boca de un hombre que, por todo lo demás, era serio y respetable.

—Misora, te lo suplico… —Sento, moribundo, miró a Misora como si su fuese su última esperanza. Lo era.

No podía permitir que Sento muriese de vergüenza ajena.

—Vale. Vosotros ganáis. —Suspiró resignada—. Podéis volver a hablar como siempre. Pero sin pasarse, ¿eh?

—Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? —Banjou se levantó de un brinco de la silla. Misora asintió—. ¡Toma ya! ¡Sí!

Fue con toda la intención de chocar las cinco con Sento, que no estaba muy por la labor de festejar nada. Fue entonces a por Sawa, la única de todos ellos que parecía tener un mínimo de sangre en las venas.

 —¡Chachi pistachi! —gritó Banjou, absorbiendo la adrenalina de todo el país y albergándola en su puño en alto.

Los demás lo miraron con poca energía.

—Te dan la oportunidad de volver a hablar normal y esto es lo que haces —Kazumi bufó.

—En fin, lamentable —prosiguió Sento.

—¿Por qué os cebáis conmigo? ¡Kazumin, si has sido tú el que ha dicho “chachi” hace nada!

—Oye, aquí el raro eres tú, no yo. ¿Verdad, Mii-tan?

Dio la casualidad de que justo en ese instante, Misora parpadeó. Lo que no era más que un movimiento automático del cuerpo humano, Kazumi decidió interpretarlo como una señal de apoyo, por lo que volvió a mirar a Banjou con aires de superioridad. El visto bueno de Misora, aunque no fuese tal, le otorgaba más poder que el mismísimo Sclash Driver.

Si de verdad hubiese podido acceder a la mente de Misora, se habría dado cuenta de que ella pensaba que en aquella cafetería no había nadie normal.


	14. Misora+Souichi: Otaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Espera, ¿por eso llevas tantos días hablando raro y hablando de cosplay?" o cómo Souichi llega a una conclusión de lo más extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado tras New World: Cross-Z.

La culpa de todo, como no podía ser de otra manera, era de Grease.

Siempre que iba al Nascita —e iba con cierta frecuencia pese a vivir en el quinto pino—, no paraba de proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo rico que estaba el café que preparaba _Mii-tan,_ lo amable y simpática que era _Mii-tan_ o lo trabajadora que era _Mii-tan._ Que si Mii-tan esto, que si Mii-tan lo otro. ¡Ni que fuese un disco rayado!

Así que no fue de extrañar que aquel mote horripilante llegase a los oídos de Souichi, el padre de Misora.

—Conque Mii-tan, ¿eh? —Souichi ni intentó reprimir las ganas de soltar una risita.

Misora se estremeció como si acabase de pisar algo viscoso en la playa, poniendo una mueca de asco.

—Ni se te ocurra llamarme así tú también.

—Descuida, descuida. —Siguió barriendo con toda la pinta de estarse callando algo. Como era de esperar en él, su propósito de intentar morderse la lengua no fue muy fructífero—. Puedo entender lo de “Mii-tan”, pero ¿a qué viene que tú lo llames _Grease_ a él?

Misora se petrificó. Souichi se había dado cuenta. Claro, ¡cómo no! Si es que cada “ _¡Mii-tan_!” cargado de entusiasmo venía seguido de un “¡QUE TE CALLES, GREASE!” que podía variar en volumen e intensidad, pero no tanto como para que pudiese pasar desapercibido ante los oídos de un cotilla profesional como lo era Souichi.

Mil y una excusas pasaron por la mente de Misora a toda velocidad. Podía decir que le llamaba Grease porque tenía el pelo lleno de grasa, ¡aunque eso sonaría demasiado cruel! O que era la manera en la que se llamaba a sí mismo y que Misora adoptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Eso, sin embargo, no sonaría muy creíble.

Cerró los ojos y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Es que es muy fan de la peli.

Daba toda la impresión de que aquella excusa no coló, a juzgar por la sonrisilla traviesa de Souichi.

—Ajá. Por la peli —repitió Souichi.

—Le encanta —insistió.

—Normal, ¡si es que es un peliculón!

Dicho aquello, Souichi se puso a silbar una de las canciones más emblemáticas de _Grease_ —la película, no el petardo—. Se lo hubiese creído o no, lo cierto es que no volvió a sacar el tema en lo que quedaba de día.

Eso, no obstante, no presagiaba nada bueno.

 

*

 

A la semana siguiente, Grease volvió a la cafetería. Daba la casualidad de que también estaba Sawa, de modo que se sentaron juntos y se pusieron a charlar de sus respectivos trabajos y a cotillear sobre la vida de un tal Sento. Eso no impidió que Souichi se acercase a él haciéndose el interesante.

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está aquí! —Souichi le guiñó el ojo—. ¡John Travolta!

Grease y Sawa se quedaron mirándolo atónitos, con la boca a medio abrir y las cejas disparadas. Misora, tras la barra, se estaba consumiendo por la vergüenza ajena, así que salió escopetada para darle un codazo muy poco amistoso a su padre.

—¡Venga, papá, deja de molestarles y ponte a preparar café! —Soltó una risa forzada—. Si es que este hombre no se calla ni debajo del agua.

Le fue dando empujoncitos hasta la barra y luego volvió, entre suspiros, a la mesa donde estaban su mejor amiga del mundo mundial y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

—El padre de Mii-tan chochea un poco, ¿no? —Grease se rascó el cogote, mirando a Sawa con aire cómplice.

A Misora le entraron ganas de preparar el café ella misma y echárselo por encima a Grease. Si es que todo esto era culpa suya. Si él no fuese un friki con la misma conducta que un mono enjaulado, Misora podría llamarle por su nombre y nada de esto habría sucedido.

Le lanzó dagas con la mirada. Iba a pelarle toda la patata, significase eso lo que significase.

Sawa se estaba muriendo de la risa. Misora frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Sawa se secó las lagrimillas que le brotaban de los ojos—. Es que… ¡es todo tan surrealista!

—Es todo culpa de este. —Señaló a Grease—. Resulta que mi padre me ha preguntado que por qué me llama Mii-tan y yo a él Grease.

—Y le has dicho que era por la película —Sawa estaba intentando no soltar otra carcajada.

—Sí —contestó Misora, sintiéndose como si estuviese al mismo nivel de inteligencia que Banjou.

No fue especialmente sorprendente que el cerebro de Grease decidiese interpretar aquella información como le dio la gana.

—Es decir —Grease alzó el dedo índice e hizo una pausa dramática. A Misora le estaban entrando más y más ganas de pelar a esta patata—, que le has estado hablando de _mí_ a tu padre. ¡Oh, Mii-tan, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer!

Sawa le dedicó una mirada cargada de pena. No era para menos.

—¡Que te calles, Grease!

Quien tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima era Souichi. Aquí había gato encerrado.

 

*

 

Se podían sacar varias teorías a raíz del comportamiento extraño de Misora y sus dos amigos, pero lo mejor era descartar primero las opciones más descabelladas; ya para empezar, Misora era una chica formal y responsable, de modo que sería hasta injusto sospechar que estaba metida en algún lío de carácter ilegal o moralmente cuestionable. Pobrecita, si no era capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

(Aunque soliese amenazar con rajar a sus seres queridos)

Pensó en los dos amigos de su hija, Sawa y el tal Grease. Souichi no iba a mentir; el chaval le parecía un tanto peculiar, y sus tres amigotes con los que venía en ocasiones tampoco es que fuesen el vivo retrato de la normalidad. Además, lo llamaban “jefe”. ¿Jefe de qué o de quién?

Souichi cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza un poco, quitándose el sombrero para rascarse el cogote. Sí, era cierto que a Grease y los suyos les faltaba un tornillo, pero Sawa parecía una mujer madura, educada y corriente. Aun así, seguía sin entender qué conectaba a aquellos dos con Misora; eran demasiado mayores como para ser antiguos compañeros del instituto, y tampoco es que ella tuviese algún tipo de hobby que le permitiese conocer gente.

O quizás sí. El mundo había cambiado mucho desde la llegada de Internet.

Internet. Gente rara. _Grease_. “Mii-tan”. Secretos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, boquiabierto como si la respuesta correcta acabase de impactar contra su cocorota.

Su hija… era otaku.

 

*

 

La tal Mii-tan o bien era un apodo de Internet o bien un personaje de un anime, y era posible que “Grease” también lo fuese. Incluso, añadiría a mayores, “Sawa” podía ser algún tipo de nombre en clave.

Cabría preguntarse si Misora iba a convenciones de esas donde los frikis se disfrazaban de personajes ficticios. Incluso era posible que ella misma hiciese cosplay. Souichi, algo confundido, buscó información sobre la comunidad friki, llegando a la conclusión de que, si bien sorprendente, la afición de su hija no tenía nada de malo. A fin de cuentas, era adulta y tenía derecho a pasárselo bien como le entrase en gana. Además, a Souichi le aliviaba el hecho de que Sawa, una persona aparentemente normal, estuviese en el mismo círculo que Misora. Los frikis no tenían por qué ser gente que se encerraba en sus casas y dependían de los padres hasta los cuarenta años.

Como padre, a Souichi solo le quedaba una opción: apoyar a su hija en lo que hiciese falta. Su misión en esta vida era protegerla y hacerla feliz, ¡y eso mismo haría!

 

*

 

A Misora le había preocupado ver a su padre tan cansado a la mañana siguiente, como si se hubiese pasado la noche en vela tras haber tenido algún tipo de pesadilla espantosa. Se llevó la mano a su muñeca desnuda, casi a modo de tic que se negaba a morir. Esperaba que esto no significase que su padre iba a recordar todos esos años perdidos en los que fue el títere de Evolt.

Lo miró de refilón, angustiada. Él le devolvió su típica sonrisa mañanera, tan cálida como un café recién hecho.

—¿Qué pasa, arroba Misora? ¿Pensando en tus _ships_ de buena mañana? ¿En tu _OTP_?

Misora no supo qué responder. Básicamente porque no había entendido ni mu.

 —¿Qué? —Misora entrecerró los ojos.

—Venga, mujer, alégrate un poco. No es plan de pensar “haber si me muero”, ¿eh? —Guiñó el ojo y se dispuso a barrer la cafetería mientras silbaba una canción que Misora no reconoció.

—Papá, ¿estás… bien?

—¡Y tan bien! ¿Sabes? Esta noche he estado mirando vídeos de YouTube sobre cómo aprender a coser. Así que si necesitas una mano, ya sabes a dónde acudir. —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Te ayudaré de mil amores.

—Ah… ¿gracias?

Misora recordó el momento en el que Grease sugirió que igual su padre chocheaba. Tragó saliva. Ahora aquel comentario ya no sonaba tan descabellado.

 

*

 

Aunque Souichi ya había descartado por completo la idea de que el tal Grease era un fan acérrimo de la película homónima, no dejó de continuar su pequeño chiste interno. Si es que en el fondo, por muy rarito que le pareciese, el chaval tampoco le caía mal.

 —¡Pero si es Grease Lightning! —Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Grease, cuyo nombre real seguía sin saber—. ¡Fiera, máquina, crack, mastodonte!

Así hablaban los frikis de Internet. Souichi se había documentado muy bien para poder conversar en condiciones con unos de sus clientes más fieles.

—Hola —saludó Grease con algo de corte.

—No querrás decir —Souichi le guiñó un ojo—, ¿“ola k ase”?

Grease se puso tenso de más, perdiendo todo el color de la cara de golpe. Por suerte para él, la llegada de Sawa al Nascita impidió que Souichi continuase haciendo maldades con el pobre hombre.

—Oh, no sabía que hoy ibas a venir tú también, Kazumin —Sonrió amablemente, sentándose a su lado. Miró a Souichi y lo saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

A Souichi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír, de modo que se dio media vuelta y se mordió los labios. _Kazumin_. Aquel muchacho se hacía llamar _Kazumin_. Si aquella no era la prueba definitiva de que Misora y sus amigos eran unos pedazo frikis, estaba muy pero que muy cerca de serlo. Una persona normal, y mucho menos un hombretón como él, se haría llamar así.

—¿Y Misora? —preguntó Sawa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su amiga.

Souichi les comentó que su hija estaba haciendo un recado y que volvería pronto. Tanto Sawa como Kazumin parecían algo inquietos, pero Souichi no le dio mayor importancia a aquel detalle y, aún risueño, les preguntó si tomarían lo mismo de siempre.

Justo antes de servirles sendos cafés, cambió el CD de Frank Sinatra por uno de _Grease_. Tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando le preguntó a Kazumin si reconocía la canción y él se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Sawa se echase las manos a la cabeza. 

—Por cierto, ¿de qué conocéis a la usuaria Misora? ¿Es vuestra _crush_?

—¡Y tanto! —contestó Kazumin de forma automática. Sawa le arreó un codazo.

—La conocemos de… ya sabes… —Sawa miró a Kazumin como si él fuese a completar la frase por ella. No lo hizo—. Del insti.

Kazumin puso un mohín.

—Del instituto —repitió Souichi con un descrédito difícil de ocultar. Era verdad eso de que los frikis se avergonzaban mucho de su condición.

—Íbamos dos cursos por delante de ella —aseguró Sawa para darle algo más de credibilidad a su mentirijilla.

Estos dos querían hacer ver a Souichi que tenían veintipocos años. Sí, en cada pata.

—Pero somos repetidores —matizó Kazumin.

La carcajada de Souichi retumbó en toda la cafetería.

 

*

 

Al salir de la cafetería, Kazumin y Sawa suspiraron con una sincronización digna de admirar. Se miraron el uno al otro, conscientes de que acababan de vivir una experiencia traumática juntos.

—Deberíamos haberle dicho que yo soy el novio de Mii-tan y que tú eres mi hermana —farfulló Kazumin.

Sawa ni se molestó en recordarle que las mentiras tenían que sonar creíbles.

 

*

 

Tras recibir varios mensajes extraños por parte de Sawa acerca de la conducta estrambótica de su padre, Misora decidió que era momento de tener una conversación seria con él lo antes posible.

—Papá, tenemos que hablar —Misora, ya con el pijama puesto, se acercó a su padre, que estaba viendo un partido de golf en diferido en la tablet.

Souichi se hizo una idea bastante aproximada sobre lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, de modo que dejó la tablet sobre la mesa y miró a su hija con una sonrisa cortés.

—No hace falta que digas nada, cielo; lo sé todo.

Las piernas de Misora empezaron a flaquear. No podía ser. No podía ser que hubiese recordado lo que había sucedido en el otro mundo. Para ella había sido una experiencia agridulce, ya que había tenido que revivir momentos de dolor y llanto, pero también tenía recuerdos felices que merecía la pena conservar. Su padre, sin embargo, había sido una mera marioneta sin voluntad propia.

Alguien tan bueno como él no merecía recordar lo que Evolt había hecho con su cuerpo.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Misora con el corazón en un puño.

—Bueno, no _todo_ , pero me hago una idea.

—Papá… —Se le pusieron los ojos llorosos—. Lo siento mucho.

—Venga, venga, no tienes por qué disculparte. No has hecho nada malo, ¿me oyes?

Misora se sentó en el sofá, junto a él, y notó cómo las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. A Souichi, poco acostumbrado a verla llorar así, le pareció una reacción desproporcionaba, pero se calló su opinión. No quería menospreciar su dolor.

Era dura la vida de un otaku.

—Cielo —La acercó a su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza—, pase lo que pase, estaré orgulloso de ti. Yo siempre te _stannearé_.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—De que te acepto tal y como eres. Estoy orgulloso de mi hija otaku.

Misora se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama antes de clavar la vista en su padre.

Se hizo el silencio.

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —Era físicamente imposible que Misora pudiese abrir la boca un milímetro más.

—¿Crees que iba a rechazarte por ser una friki? Hija, ni que fuera tan superficial.

—No, no. No. —Meneó la cabeza frenéticamente—. ¡No! ¡No soy una otaca! ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?

A medida que Souichi le relataba el origen de sus sospechas, como el hecho de que de repente tuviese un misterioso grupo de amigos nuevos, algunos de ellos francamente raritos (y ahí Misora tuvo que darle la razón), en el pecho de Misora iba creciendo una mezcla de alivio e inquietud.

Su padre de veras había visto creíble que Misora fuese una friki.

—Espera, ¿por eso llevas tantos días diciendo palabras raras y hablando de cosplay?

—¡Así es como hablan los frikis! —Se defendió Souichi—. Además, Kazumin Grease me entendía.

—¡Eso es porque él _sí_ que es un otaco, pero yo no!

Souichi frunció un poco el ceño, como si ya nada tuviese sentido.

—¿Entonces por qué eres amiga de él?

—Papá —Suspiró—, eso es algo que me pregunto yo misma todos los días.

Aquella una cuestión en la que merecía la pena ahondar, pero la mente de Souichi pronto saltó a un problema de verdad.

—No… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Ahora la pobre Sawa se pensará que soy un bicho raro! —Souichi se echó las manos a la cabeza.

A Misora le resultó tierno, y a la vez increíblemente comprensible, que a su padre le importase lo que Sawa, pero no Grease, pudiese pensar de él. De tal palo, tal astilla. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Misora se echó a reír y se abrazó a su padre.

 

*

 

Pese a que todo había acabado bien, Misora no pudo evitar pensar que el mal trago, por muy breve que fuese, no habría pasado si Grease se comportase como una persona normal con ella.

Por eso mismo, Misora hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ni qué decir tiene, Grease no supo cómo interpretar aquel mensaje críptico —el _único_ , por otra parte— que le había enviado Misora; una fotografía de un cuchillo clavado en una patata. No entendió ni papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información: https://tulique.carrd.co/  
> Suelo subir fragmentos de fics a mi Ko-Fi, ¡podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis!


End file.
